


Shiro Inu

by Aikosan28



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark Character, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Minor Character Death, Sesshomaru/Kagome - Freeform, Sexual Content, Time Skips, Underage sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosan28/pseuds/Aikosan28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say youkai are uncaring creatures, who prey on innocent humans for their own selfish desires. Because of these beliefs I was never to go into certain areas of the forest. My mother feared I would be stolen and inevitably eaten by these rare beasts. I now believe that most youkai had evil tendencies, but for some reason I couldn’t help but wonder if some of these youkai were just misunderstood… There were plenty of evil humans in this world who looked to kill, steal, and rape for their own pleasure. Could it be the same…for some youkai? I knew it was true because of ‘Shiro Inu’… (Three-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever…I swear!
> 
> Warning: This story has graphic imagery and death. Because I am a terrible person, it will contain dark themes. If you are under the age of 18,…no…no…bad.;)
> 
> Author’s Note: This story will contain a total of 3 chapters. I originally wanted to make it a one-shot, but I decided to split it up into three different time periods. This is an A/U ultimately, so please go into this with an open mind. Thanks for deciding to take a look! Proceed!!
> 
> Listening to... 'Human' By: Christina Perri

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

 

 

They say youkai are uncaring creatures, who prey on innocent humans for their own selfish desires.

Because of these beliefs I was never to go into certain areas of the forest. My mother feared I would be stolen and inevitably eaten by these rare beasts.

I now believe that most youkai had evil tendencies, but for some reason I couldn’t help but wonder if some of these youkai were just misunderstood… There were plenty of evil humans in this world who looked to kill, steal, and rape for their own pleasure. Could it be the same…for some youkai? I knew it was true because of ‘Shiro Inu’…

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…oOoOoOo…

“Kagome!” Haru placed her hands around her mouth and shouted, waving an empty basket through the air, “Come on, Kaede-sama is back!”

A small brunette child sat upon the forest floor, picking ripe berries for her mother’s famous pastries. She plucked the ripe fruit, placing them in her basket. Of all three of the girls, Kagome had obtained the most. She alone seemed to enjoy the thought of warm pastry in her mouth, more so than the others, who barely obtained enough, or ate them before they hit the basket. Her blue eyes lifted, glaring in the direction of her friend, Haru. She was a spit fire, with a short bob like haircut. She had always been the one who acted the toughest of the three friends, which could be due to the fact that she had three older brothers.

Yumi was the smallest of the girls, as well as the youngest. She had been by Kagome’s side, obtaining just enough berries in her small basket. She didn’t talk much, but it could be due to the fact that her parents had died a little over a year and a half ago. It had been a terrible thing. She had heard her own mother talking about it one night. Staying Yumi’s father had gone mad, hearing voices which told him of his wife’s infidelity. It wasn’t a normal affair. Her mother spoke of a youkai being involved. That he had gone mad with this untruth. No one believed this fabricated lie, but Kagome couldn’t help but ponder it. Had there been a youkai, could it be possible, a woman being swayed from her own husband by a horrid, drooling monster? Kagome couldn’t even fathom such a horrible thing. Yumi’s father had led his wife, by force, out to the lake not far from the village and drowned her, killing himself after. Yumi hasn’t talked for days, and Kagome cried for her loss.

The blue eyed girl shifted her gaze toward the small figure of Yumi, who stood with little confidence yet offered a fake, but kind smile toward her. Of course she returned it, wiping off her hands and standing with her overly filled basket.

“You have nothing in that basket, Haru.” Kagome shouted, glaring at the girl.

Haru glanced up at the empty basket and dropped it to her side, “No, I got some.” Her cheeks reddened as she stumbled over her words.

“Yeah, yeah… stop lying. I have been doing all the work with Yumi, while we sat here for an hour listening to you sing about youkai.” Kagome raised a brow, holding her overflowing basket close to her chest, “Let’s go,” she said, glancing through the thick tree line to see the villagers surrounding Kaede-sama, who was indeed back from her trip.

Haru pursed her lips talking under her breath, not taking kindly to being reprimanded. Kagome walked up beside her and wrapped a hand around her friend’s shoulder, “Stop sulking,”

“Am not,” She retorted, crossing her arms, basket and all, across her chest. Kagome rolled her eyes and began to chuckle, glancing over her shoulder to watch Yumi following with a soft smile on her lips. She could have sworn she heard her giggle.

…

..

.

.

..

…

“I got them,” Kagome squealed with delight, causing her mother to jump.

“Kagome, you scared me to death,” She placed a hand to her chest, and offered her daughter a grin. Her other hand descended to the soft swell upon her belly, smoothing the material of her apron over it as if feeling the child jolt within her.

“Sorry momma,” The young girl glanced up, feeling guilty. Her small hands gripped the basket, sliding it upon the counter space. The counter was almost as big as she was.

“Do you want help, sweetie?” Her mother chuckled, walking toward her. Her arm extended, going for the handle of the basket.

“No,” Kagome nearly shouted, grunting as she stood upon her tip toes. She may be a young girl of only seven, but she wasn’t completely useless. She wanted to prove to her mother she could help, especially with her baby brother or sister on the way.

Her mother held up her hands and nodded, “Go ahead, just don’t hurt yourself over it.” A soft chuckle could be heard, which just caused the young girl to be even more determined. She forcefully shoved the basket to the wall, making sure it wasn’t too close to the edge. 

“Feel better?” Her mother asked, placing her hands upon her hips.

Kagome rubbed her hands together and nodded, grinning to showing off her missing front teeth, “Yep.” She said proudly.

Her mother leaned in, taking her small cheeks between both hands and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, “Would you like to help me?” Kagome nodded, even though her cheeks were being held hostage.

“Alright, wash up and come help. We have to make quite a few of these.” She chuckled, swatting her daughter’s rear end, causing the girl to squeal and rush off to the door rather quick.

“Where is papa?” She asked, pausing at the doorway.

“He is preparing the fish caught this morning. Would you like to gut fish instead?” Her mother’s brow cocked.

Kagome stuck out her tongue and rushed off, without even responding to such a silly question.

…

..

.

.

..

…

They had spent all afternoon making pastries. She hated the process in which was required to make them. It was so painful, rolling the dough, letting it set. It was like watching water boil. If only there was a way to snap your fingers and instantly cook them. Even though preparing the dough wasn’t as fun, Kagome did enjoy the making of the fruity inside. Sticking her finger in the bowl to get a large glob happened frequently when her mother wasn’t talking. At one point, Haru’s mother had stopped by; bring more goods for another batch of pastries. Haru’s mother was a sweet lady, small yet sweet. She was plump after having four children, which provided for warm hugs that the small child enjoyed. Haru had appeared not long after, which had her mother nearly threatening to have them both thrown from the kitchen because of her obnoxious chatter.

Their mothers prepped the shape of the pastry and shooed them from the kitchen when the time for cooking came. Kagome’s mother didn’t wish for anything to happen to their small fingers. Honestly, she was grateful. The sun was setting and that meant one thing, fire. She and Haru had been excited about the fire and dancing for weeks. Without even a complaint and one more swipe of filling, both girls rushed out to collect Yumi from her aunts.

“Do you think she will tell us another Youkai story after the ceremony?” Haru asked, swiping a stick across the air as if fighting something, Kagome wasn’t quite sure.

Rolling her blue eyes, Kagome kicked a stone across the dirt path, “You talk too much about youkai.” Sticking her in the side, she nodded to Yumi who was trailing behind them with her arms wrapped tightly around her, braid hanging loosely over her shoulder. They couldn’t see her eyes.

Haru pursed her lips and shook her head, “I didn’t mean to be rude,” she muttered to Kagome.

“I know, and I am sure she will.” The blue eyed child responded, trying to appease her friend’s excitement, “Are you coming, Yumi? Don’t trail,” Kagome said softly.

The black haired girl lifted her dark gaze and nodded, rushing to Kagome’s side to grip her arm. Kagome giggled and hugged her back, following after Haru who continued to fight off invisible beasts, “I better not have a brother, Haru is brother enough for me,” She whispered to Yumi, who giggled and smiled up at her.

Kagome’s blue gaze lifted to the darkening sky, watching the beautiful rays of gold shoot across the horizon, as if fighting the inevitable black night in which descended upon them each evening. The crickets were out, playing the evening theme song. She was happy the sun was diving below the horizon, easing the heat which had nearly scorched her today. It was mild now, easing up on her bronzing flesh. Her large orbs skimmed the tree line leading to the center of the village, where everyone was in an uproar for tonight’s events. The soft glow from the fireflies beamed across the tall grassy terrain, leading them down the path.

“Look, they are beautiful,” Yumi said softly beside her.

“Yes they are,” Kagome agreed.

In the distance was her father, standing among the other men, lining stone to keep the wooden logs in a specific area when the time came to finally light them. They would have a massive fire this evening. Releasing her friend, Kagome rushed past Haru toward the man chatting and laughing with a drink in hand.

“Papa!” Kagome shouted, flinging herself into his arms. The man dropped his cup, wrapping his arms around his tiny daughter, lifting her high in the air.

“You are early,” He grinned, tickling her with his fingers, “Weren’t you suppose to help you mother?”

“I did, but then Haru’s momma came over, they were finishing the pastries when I left. Momma didn’t want me to get burned. There were so many, poppa.” Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to lower her back to the ground. Her father picked up his cup from the dirt floor and smiled up at his feisty daughter.

“Well, that is understandable, and even though you are getting older there are still things you need to be careful around. No ‘if-and or-but’ about it.” He glanced toward the dark homes near the forest line, noticing the cart was still empty and in front of their home, “I hope she hurries up. This fire will be blazing soon. Everyone has been talkin’ about those pastries.” Her father’s dark gaze slipped toward to the massive wooden tower, observing his work.

“Me to, they smelled yummy.” Kagome giggled. Her curious gaze shifted across the mid-point of the town, watching the men begin to light the lanterns. Hanging from stings in the trees scattered across the village floor, were masks of Oni. Tonight they would be warding off evil spirits, feasting, and playing music. She couldn’t wait to dance. Maybe she would stuff her face after she got her fair share of dancing. Dancing with a full belly was never fun.

“Kaede was looking for you, you best go fine her,” Her father waved her away, most likely wishing to get back to his drinking and fun. He usually acted as such when her mother didn’t have her watchful eyes on him. Kagome grinned and nodded, leaving behind a confused Haru and a detached Yumi.

Rushing toward a small lodge not far from the activities, Kagome swiped a hand across the cloth separating the inside from the view of those behind it. She stepped in and glanced toward the towering form of the older woman, blessing herself with the smoke from the incense. Her old hands cupped the white smoke, pressing it into her face as she whispered a soft prayer.

Slowly turning, the Miko smiled upon her with a knowing grin. Her dark gaze filled with happiness, “It has been many weeks, Kagome. I see you have kept the shrine spotless.”

Kagome felt a blush form across her cheeks, almost forgetting the merciless hours she spent cleaning the wooden floors, dusting, and changing incense. Kaede had left the village to preform cleansing rituals upon fortresses were in dire need. Supposedly, youkai had been seen floating over villages in the south, reaping havoc upon innocent bystanders. The problem had most likely been taken care of for the time being; with Kaede’s presence here, she didn’t need to ask.

“Yes, Kaede-sama,” Kagome bowed, offering a bright smile.

“Your mother and father tell me you have been thinking an awful lot on the offer I made you.” Her voice was soft, reassuring.

“Yes, Kaede-sama,” The young girl responded, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Did this woman know she questioned the existence of youkai…? Wasn’t that all she did? Was ward off these ‘youkai’?

“I sense great power in you, girl. I would enjoy it greatly to train you in the way of the Miko. With this training, you will need to do extensive research on youkai. You must learn how to safe guard the shrine and what rituals need to be performed in order to cleanse a home…or person of the unclean spirit.” The older woman tiled her chin up, watching her feature quite closely.

A person…?

Kagome’s eyes narrowed slightly, taking in what Kaede would expect of her. Did she or didn’t she wish her to become a miko of the village? From the way she was sounding, the old woman was speaking to her as though it was a test of some sort. Honestly, with her questionable attitude toward the topic of ‘youkai’, Kagome wasn’t sure this was a smart idea. She just wished to be a kid, not dwell on these sorts of things. ‘If’ youkai existed, would she honestly want to risk her life? For a seven year old, this topic and duty was a little farfetched. 

“Kaede-sama, I would like to train, if you would allow me to, but when I am older. I am just a girl… I really like the shrine, and helping you and all, but…” Kagome spoke softly, fumbling with the material of her kimono.

“But?” Kaede asked, crossing her arms over her chest, genuinely curious.

“Nothing,” Kagome muttered, shaking her head.

“Very well, that is all I needed to speak with you about,” Once again a smile formed on her lips, reassuring Kagome once again that everything was fine, “Now, you had better get on out there, many people are going to be joining the festival and you need a good spot in order to see,” Kaede reached out and patted the girl upon the head, helping her out the door.

By the time Kagome had returned outside, the fire had been lit. Her mother was near a massive table, setting up her berry pastries. Men and women were gathering near the center, in which housed the massive fire, blazing brightly and kicking up a cloud of smoke. The smell of meats and other delectable goods wafted up into her nostrils, drawing a gurgle from her stomach. Not far from her stood Haru, who had a streamer in her hands. It was literally a stick with a colorful fabric attached. Her friend was flinging it into the air, waving the object and giggling as small children gathered around her, trying to snatch the fabric. 

“Haru,” Kagome called, waving her hands in the air and smiled.

“Kagome,” Haru gripped the fabric and tightly wound it around the stem, hissing at the kids who immediately scampered off, “What did you screw up?”

Kagome frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, “I didn’t screw up anything. She just wanted to speak with me.”

“About?” Haru drawled, popping out her hip.

“Nothing really, just about the shrine,” The long haired brunette shrugged her shoulder, scratching her head and looked around inconspicuously, “Hey, where is Yumi?”

“Oh no, what did she want.” Haru glared, raising a brow and tapping her toe, “Stop lying. I can tell when you are lying. You have never been any good at it.” Her friend said jokingly, shoving her playfully in the arm.

“She has been asking me to become a miko, to train to become one.” Kagome whispered, tightening her arms closer to her chest.

“Wow, really?” Haru nearly shouted, grabbing her by the arm and bouncing, “That means you will be fighting youkai, did she say anything about her battles?” Kagome shoved her off, glaring awkwardly in her direction.

“I don’t really care much for youkai. I am not even really sure why she wants me to become one, honestly.” Kagome said softly, knowing full well that was a lie. It was because of this ‘sense’. Yes, she had never been interested in youkai; because a part of her thought it was nothing but silly superstition. She had never laid eyes on a youkai, so she wasn’t sure what to believe on the matter. To Kagome, most people decided to put the blame on youkai to give an explanation to events that happened. Yumi’s father had heard a youkai speak to him; to Kagome he just went mad. It was as simple as that, no youkai talked him into killing her.

“Don’t tell me you don’t believe in them. They are everywhere. This one time, I went out to go to the bathroom, and as I sat to squat I saw these three beady little eyes staring up at me just as I lifted my kimono,” Haru placed both hands in the shape of circles around her eyes, blinking rapidly. Kagome couldn’t help but giggle, “It was a youkai, a frog youkai. They are harmless little turds, but they smell awful. I think it is because of their youkai aura.” Haru crossed her arms over her chest, stating matter-of-factly.

Letting out a soft breath of air, Kagome raised a brow, “I don’t think it was a frog demon, but possibly a rather large frog. That is what I mean. Stories, I hear stories all the time, yet I haven’t seen anything. Once I see one, then I will believe it.” She said, side glancing toward the flames, noticing the dancers had their Oni masks upon their faces and were preparing for the celebration. The crowd roared with excitement as the sound of the ceremonial flute began to play.

“How much do you want to bet?” Haru sneered, leaning to look her in the eye.

“Bet?” Kagome’s head jerked, “I’m not going…”

Instantly, she was cut off by Haru’s annoying voice, “The forbidden part of the woods, after the ceremony. I will show you a youkai.” she said, pursing her lips.

“And if there aren’t any?” The blue eyed girl asked, allowing her arms to drop to her sides. In the distance her mother began to shout for her, waving erratically for her to come and help pass out pastries. People were beginning to swarm the pregnant woman, overwhelming her.

“I’ll buy you three sweet rolls from the bakery, and if there are you have to buy me three, deal?” Haru held out her dirty hand.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, glaring down at the hand offered to her, “Deal.” With that the girls shook.

“Meet me by the tree line nearest to the shrine. I will be waiting. Don’t chicken out.” Kagome stuck out her tongue and waved a hand.

“I won’t,” Kagome said instantly, offending slightly. With that, the young girl hurried to her mother’s side, getting scolded for not coming quick enough. No matter what her mother said, she was just in time for the show. The men began to wave incense around, creating massive clouds across the muddy floor. Their knees raised high in the air and slammed down, shaking their youkai masks and making loud noises as they danced around the fire. Many carried torches, waving them high in the air.

Drums began to thud loudly in a perfect tune, causing many people to bounce in anticipation. A gong sounded each time the group would hop, making their way around the fire, warding off any kind of evil spirit hiding within the village. Many people discussed what a perfect time the ceremony had been planned, with Kaede-sama coming back after dealing with unclean spirits of her own. The sound of the drums began to grow wild, rampant as the dancers sliced fake swords through the air, tilting their youkai head back, calling up toward the sky. Kagome began to giggle, taking notice of a little boy who had snuck away from her mother’s arms and mimicked the ‘youkai’ dance movements. Many villagers began to laugh. Her favorite part approached, which happened to be a flute solo. Kagome extended her arms and swayed to the tantalizing tune, dancing away from the prying eyes of those around her. She looked to the sky, singing the same tune everyone else and allowed her eyes to shift up toward the moon.

Its silver hue beat down upon the terrain, lighting a pathway of hope. If there were youkai present, the dancer’s efforts surely did the trick. She blinked, just as a massive shadow rolled across the sky. She blinked again, narrowing her blue eyes and even decided to rub them. The object was gone within seconds. She lowered her gaze and ceased her movements, glancing around at each smiling face she could find. No one noticed the object in the sky.

Shaking her head, Kagome muttered to herself. She had been listening to far too many stories Haru had been telling her, not to mention she was tired, yes, she was tired. Glancing to the sky one last time, it was clear with no sign of anything out of the ordinary. Kagome jumped just as the dancers threw some sort of powder into the flames, causing a burst. Rolling flames sprouted, rolling high into the atmosphere, as if it were, indeed, youkai clawing to be released. Her lips formed into the shape of a circle, breaking into a smile as everyone shouted and clapped.

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

Dancing had begun. Tea, sake, a variety of food had been distributed. Haru had slipped away already, knowing that Kagome would soon be following after her. In her hand was a rather large pastry her mother had spent hours perfecting. Stuffing it between her lips, the gooey center, oozed out into her mouth. Kagome’s eyes nearly rolled as her taste buds fired up. It was still warm. She rounded one of the houses, taking the back side. Peeking from behind the small home, Kagome glanced in the direction of the festival. Her father and mother were distracted. It was only a matter of time before her mother would retire due to her pregnancy, and her father would be feeling pretty good, too good to even think about her whereabouts. Keeping to the shadows, she slipped through the thick grass, making her way toward the shrine.

“Pst,” Came a quiet sound from the shrubs. Kagome paused in mid-chew and stood up on her tip toes, noticing a small hand waving from behind the greenery.

“Haru,” Kagome whispered, narrowing her eyes as she approached the shrubs in which the hand had just been sticking out of. Out of nowhere, a hand came up and gripped the back of her kimono, yanking her back into the shrubs beside the one she was inspecting. Kagome shrieked, her back hitting the ground. Her small hand tightened on the pastry, fearful it might be lost and as far as she had gotten, she would be able to go back and gather another one without being noticed.

Above her stood Haru glaring down at her, and as soon as a shriek escaped her hand was upon her mouth quieting her, “Are you crazy?”

Kagome began to breathe heavily, narrowing her angry blue eyes at her friend. Her hand slipped from her tightened lips, “Are you crazy?” Kagome nearly shouted.

Haru placed an index finger over her lips, “Gosh, be quiet. I cannot show you the youkai if you are yelling, the adults would never allow us past this bush,” she pointed her thumb in the direction of the shrubs they tumbled over.

Kagome sat up and pursed her lips, brushing off her dirt covered thighs, “You dirtied my kimono, Haru.”

“Oh, shut up. Wash it.” She threw over her shoulder, stepping farther into the wooded area, waving her in the direction of the veiled pathway.

The longer haired girl glared, allowing her mouth to drop open, “Haru, I should…”

“Kags, be quiet…I think I see one.” Her hand parted through the dangling branches.

Kagome instantly quieted. She glanced in the direction in which Haru was so focused on. If there was youkai, she wanted to be the first one to lay eyes on it. Would it be scary? Would it be huge? She had heard that some youkai had multiple eyes and three noses. Their claws were massive and could slice a man into ribbons with one downward swipe. Her mouth instantly went dry as she stepped around a massive rock, which led them down a small pathway toward a misty body of water. There were no crickets. The glowing of the firefly ended at the tree line. Kagome instantly felt a cold chill drift down her back. Haru paused, placing an arm across her friend’s chest.

“Do you see it?” Haru pointed toward a small rock near the shore. The soft wind caused the dark, murky water to lick up toward the shore, which was exactly where she had been looking. Her blue eyes searched the tiny rock, taking notice of a small object, whose chest was puffing and receding. Her eyes lifted toward the sky, noticing the jagged branches reaching down claw-like into their walkway.

“I don’t see anything, Haru.” Kagome shook her head, allowing her anticipated look to be replaced with that of displeasure. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

“Are you serious? Look, come on…” Haru slowly approached the rock, upon the rock sat a rather fat toad. The only difference was it had three eyes. Its belly was bright red, and it let out a deadly hiss when they approached.

“This is the youkai?” Kagome let out a groan of anger, “Really, Haru? I knew you were lying.”

“It has three eyes!” Haru shouted at her, waving her arms.

“That is a toad,”

“Toad demon,”

“I don’t care what it is. I cannot believe you allowed me to miss out on the rest of the festival for a freak shaped toad.” Kagome turned, stuffing a bite of the pastry in her mouth.

“Ka…Kagome…” Haru whispered.

Kagome kept walking, shaking her head, “Oh no, do not pretend to be scared of that thing, Haru. You owe me three sweet rolls, you lost.” Kagome grinned, glancing over her shoulder to see a slithering tentacle approaching her friend from the black shoreline. The pastry instantly fell to the ground, watching the grotesque limb attach itself on Haru’s leg.

One hard yank and Haru was screaming loudly, being dragged across the muddy floor. Kagome thrust forward, flinging herself on top of her friend, gripping her arms tightly; afraid she would be tossed off. She tumbled forward, shouting at the top of her lungs, yanking as hard as she could. Her fingers clawed and clenched around her friends forearms, trying with all her might to keep her from sliding into the black abyss.

“Don’t let me go!” Haru cried, screaming as the water began to ripple, giving away how large the youkai actually was. Water poured from the lake, surrounding them both. Kagome inhaled a mouthful of water. Her nostrils flared, tilting her head back as she tried to keep over the water.

“Hang on!” Kagome screamed, feeling the blood leave her face just as the thing roared giving one final yank to submerge her friend under water. Her wrists slipped from brunette’s hands, causing her to suck in a sharp breath and stare at the surface of the murky lake. Kagome began to stand slowly, feeling water roll down her small, damp form. Her knees felt like jelly, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak. Completely losing her voice, Kagome dug her fingers deep into her wet hair. Her digits clenched tightly upon her scalp, feeling tears pool into her eyes.

“Ha-Haru…?” She shouted, pacing the edge of the water, “Someone!” She called out, “Someone help, please…gods…please help…me…us,” Kagome felt her body begin to hyperventilate. Turning toward the tree line in which they came, her legs launched into a full on sprint. She screamed, calling for both her mother and father…anyone who would listen. 

Glancing over her shoulder, the dark creature sprouted from the lake. It had a large humanoid form with a snake body. Claws were protruding, reaching out as its stringy, damp hair stuck to its feminine features. The mouth upon its face didn’t open, which she soon wished it had been its only mouth. The opening upon the scaly underbelly widened to reveal a full mouth of razor sharp teeth. A blood curdling shriek emoted from its mouth. Kagome turned, eyeing the thing with wide eyes. She was frozen. Her mouth dropped open, screaming at the top of her lungs as the youkai lunged forward, extending those horrifying talons and descended upon her.

Her arms launched forward, as she closed her teary eyes, which caused hot tears to seep from the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks. Curling up in a small ball on the ground, Kagome covered her head. The blow never came. A loud shriek from the youkai drew her attention. Her blue eyes opened slowly, noticing a massive white dog had its fangs deep into the neck of the humanoid portion. It’s shaggy fur covered the entire length of the body, and upon its face were interesting markings. The creature began to twitch and scream as it struggled upon the forest floor to breath, as the massive jaws of the dog shook. The dripping fluid from its mouth was penetrating the creatures flesh, killing it faster.

Within seconds the youkai was dead and the massive white dog finished off by ripping the throat completely out. Blood dripped from its joules, glaring directly at the small girl. Kagome felt her lower lip tremble, fearing she would be next. She was easy prey, a delectable morsel, no doubt. There was an evil look in the massive dog’s eyes. Somehow she knew he could kill her if he wanted to, but he had no interest. The large muscled legs extended, stepping over the dead body. The dog snorted once, and began to walk off toward the shadows of the forest.

“W-wait…,” Kagome shouted, pushing up from her seated position to run toward the massive dog youkai.

The creature wheeled around and dug its powerful claws into the damp soil, snarling as she approached. Kagome paused, freezing once again in her stance. Those curious blue eyes met the glowing red orbs, watching her every move. Drool poured from its lips, hissing upon impact on the ground. Blood mingled in the gooey substance, reminding her that he had just killed the creature close by and would most likely kill her too.

“Don’t hurt me. I only wish to thank you…” Kagome murmured.

The beast’s upper lip twitched, letting out a snarl of displeasure. The child whimpered, stepping back, yet keeping a hand extended, “Please…” It bared its teeth, and then released another snort, before turning its head away from her. With that, Kagome began to step toward the creature once again. Sucking in a hopeful breath, she approached him placing a shaky hand upon the thick fur of his body, “Easy,” She whispered.

The dog growled as her fingers slid up toward the floppy ears. Releasing them instantly, she glanced down to see his red eyes inspecting her. Relaxing slightly, the dog’s snout found the material of her kimono, taking in her scent. Kagome bit her lower lip, feeling tears form once again, “Thank you for saving me…” She whispered softly, surprising the creature with an embrace.

“Kagome!” A loud shout came from the tree line.

Her watery blue eyes snapped open, craning her neck to see a wall of men with arrows. Kaede had her own bow drawn. The dog youkai nudged her to the ground, releasing a snarl toward the men. The creature took off toward into the darkness. The men released a wave of arrows, trying desperately to meet their target.

“No!” Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs, picking up a rock and throwing it at the first man she noticed readying another arrow, “It saved my life, do not kill him.” Kagome felt her emotions get the better of her, and without realizing she had begun sobbing uncontrollably, “Please, don’t kill him. He spared me…” She whispered to herself.

The men lowered their weapons on Kaede’s command. The young girl had her face buried deep in the ground, clutching at the dirt. Tears were pooling, as her body shook out of pain of her loss.

“Kagome,” Kaede whispered as the girl’s mother and father rushed up toward her, lifting her into their arms.

“My baby…” Her mother whispered, holding her close to her breasts, which had the small girl hoping she never let go. Kagome began to cry against her shoulder, “I’ve got you,” Her mother whispered against her ear, glancing in the direction of the massive youkai lying dead upon the forest floor. Her father’s eyes narrowed, placing a hand over his mouth, baffled by the size of the beast. He glanced back toward Kaede, who was shocked herself.

“At least the girl is safe,” She nodded, placing her weapon back into place.

“Where is my little girl?” Haru’s mother shouted from the group of bystanders. The older woman had pushed through, followed by her husband looking around the for her small daughters sweet face.

Kagome lost it once again, gripping the material of her mother’s kimono. Haru’s parents received their answer. Their little girl didn’t make it…

…

..

.

.

..

…

…oOoOoOo…

…

..

.

.

..

…

She had gotten away with minor cuts and bruises, yet her heart was forever broken. She owed her life to ‘Shiro Inu’. If it wasn’t for him, her life would have been stolen from her. Some days were better than others. Kagome often feel happy she was given a second chance, but when she thought back to her agreement. That stupid bet had cost her friend her life, making her feel she should have died with her, or possibly in her place.

Refusing to eat, refusing to go out, Kagome sat in her room under the blankets replaying the scene in her head, most days. Her questionable view on youkai had forever been changed. She had made it clear that she would indeed become a miko, become strong like Kaede-sama. She would rid the world of such disgraceful creatures, creatures who stole life for their own selfish greed. Of course, she couldn’t say that about all. Some were different. Some…were understanding…to an extent.

Those red eyes understood her. He had listened to her. Shiro Inu might not have fully understood her human tendencies of reassurance, but yet he allowed her what he most likely didn’t allow many. The creature was timid, hating those of her kind. The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Kagome wanted to think he had saved her, but something told her that wasn’t the case at all. That dog youkai had his own agenda, possibly territory. If only she could see him once more. To see him without interruption would ease her pained heart. The feel of his fur under her hands had eased her terrified mind, just one more time, at least.

It wouldn’t happen for a while, leaving to get anywhere near the woods, that was. Her mother had eyes like a hawk on her. She couldn’t go anywhere without her. Not to mention she had just recently given birth to her baby brother, keeping her in the house and near her daughter at all times. To sneak away would be foolish. Noticing the negative impact being in the house all day had on the child, Kaede offered to watch over her, allowing her to visit the shrine and begin her studies. All she could do and wanted to do was spend massive amounts of time in the shrine, researching youkai, Shiro Inu’s kind to be exact. Inu-youkai, was what they were called. Not much was in text about them. They were enigmas, which she wished to obtain more information about. Of course that didn’t stop her, she would find answers, even if she had to go back into that forest and find him. If her territory theory was correct, he would be around.

Of course over the years, she hadn’t seen Shiro Inu. Not even a glance. He had disappeared, as if he hadn’t existed. So, instead of making herself sick over it, she began to study under the watchful eye of Kaede. She had been right about her power, Kagome had proven to be a powerful miko, especially with a bow. She was promising student, showing exceptional skills, with a deep dark secret. Deep down, locked away in her secretive heart, Kagome wished to see the youkai. To feel what she felt when she realized her life had been spared. Shiro Inu would always have a special place in her heart… for many years to come…

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: On'nanoko
> 
> Warning: Sexual themes, dark plot, if you are under the age of 18 please, please heed the warning!!
> 
> A/N: Sorry for my delay. I have been getting ready to move. It won’t be long now. Please keep in mind that this is feudal Japan and the age of marriage is a lot younger than the marriages in the United States present time. With that in mind, please be aware before reading! Thank you!

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…oOoOoOo…

 

Life has bright aspects that I was sure of, but at a young age I found out that in life hid darker areas. As a child I looked at the brighter side of life. As I began to grow, see the world for what it really was…I began to lose faith. The darker part had robbed me of my own mother early, too early. I would never truly forgive kami for that… Nor would I forgive him for leaving my innocent brother to grow up without such a sweet and innocent soul as his mother. It left me… unsure and feeling lost…would I be what was right for him?

…

..

.

.

..

…

…oOoOoOo…

“Kagome…”

“Wake up, Kagome!”

“Wake up,” Sota jerked the thin sheets upon his sisters bed, gripped her limp hand a few times before standing as stiff as a board. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to inspect under the heap of sheets, or continue calling her name repeatedly. He was going to have to go in after her. His dark eyes searched beneath, sifting through the dim shadows with his cautious eyes. Within an instant the boy screamed as a hand shot out, grabbing his shirt and yanking him beneath the warm comfort of the sheets.

“What did I tell you about waking me up?” Kagome grumbled, pressing her forehead to the middle of his back, reaching around her little brother to mercilessly tickle him.

The young boy threw his head back and cried out, kicking his legs and giggling with such glee and happiness. Kagome couldn't help but snuggle closer, smiling against his back.

“Ka...Kago...pleeeease!” The small boy kicked, crying out for mercy.

Kagome eased up on her attack upon his tense stomach and allowed him to roll from her grip. Sota pressed his face tightly against the material of her bed, peaking from under his armpit at his sister. Kagome's blue eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“You better not plan anything sneaky, I am well prepared.” She held up her hands, clawing her fingers and baring her teeth.

Her younger brother jumped up and bared his own teeth, “I'm the demon from the lake,” He proclaimed, snarling in all his perfect cuteness. He even got down a perfect eyeball twitch to go along with his routine, “What say you, miko?”

Kagome's smile instantly disappeared, sitting up and pulling her knees into a crossed position. Her hands rested carefully upon her knees as she assessed her brother who was now on all fours, “What do you want for breakfast?” A hand tussled through her messy morning hair.

Sota threw back his head and stood to full height, “Why do you always do that?” He groaned, irritated with his sisters soured mood.

“Hey, I just woke up. I don't want to play a game right now. Right now I just wish to get some food in your belly as well as mine.” his sister leaned forward, poking him in his tiny gut.

Sota grinned, “When will you become a full miko, Kags?” Sota asked, scratching the back of his head and following after his sister who opened the sliding door to the living area, allowing the sun and cool morning air to flow into their stuffy house.

“Whenever Kaede-sama says.”

“But hasn't it been like...twenty years?” Kagome paused, and glared over her shoulder. Sota placed his hands over his mouth, grinning behind the folded digits.

“I am fifteen years old! I am not that old,” She said, sticking out her tongue. Upon the fire, Kagome placed a kettle, heating up water for hot tea. In a pan she fried up fresh fish, given to them by the old man down the way. The old man had been fishing for years, always looking after the two kids, soon after the passing of their mother. He had done many things for her and Sota. A broad smiled upon her face, Kagome cleaned the fresh fish quickly and added fresh seasoning. After that task was complete she prepped three bowls of steamed rice, just in case, for the group.

Sota sat calmly, poking at the ball of white rice, awaiting the vegetables and mouthwatering fish to hit his plate, “Where is father?” the boy glanced up, placing his wooden sticks in his mouth.

Kagome placed a small portion upon her brother's plate, refusing to meet his stare, “Not sure,” She was lying. Why did she always have to lie for that man? Her little brother had to know. He was eight years old, young, but not stupid. Some nights the strong smell of rice wine on his breath was unbearable. Anyone who had a brain knew what his nightly activities consisted of. Her brother knew exactly what that smell was because he had mentioned it a time or two before.

Kagome did not approve in her father's behavior. She was a fifteen going on sixteen year old girl, she did not think it was her duty to watch over her father and make sure he wasn't out till the wee hours of the morning, especially with the odd happenings in the surrounding villages. She could sense the strong mist of miasma floating over the hills on the east side, close to the dark forest in which she barely drifted past any longer. The only thing that put her mind at ease was the knowledge that they had a group of youkai hunters within the village as well as Kaede-sama. 

“Kagome?” He asked, stuffing a small portion of rice between his lips.

“Sorry, Sota,” Kagome whispered, tucking her dark hair behind her ear, “I think he is out looking for some work.”

“You say that every day,” Sota mumbled. Like she had originally though, the kid wasn't stupid. It was only a matter of time. Even though she repeated herself, and she knew he knew she was lying, Kagome just couldn't bring herself to tell him what sort of a man her loving father had turned into.

Her mother had been a sweet woman, always smiling and always offering a helping hand. When Sota was born, it had proved to be a bit of a challenge. Her father knew it was going to be the case with the amount of years put between the two siblings. Kagome had been conceived with ease, but proved to have a hard time being brought into this world. Her mother had been in labor for more than two days until she finally made her way into this world. Sota had been a miracle to her mother, but a distress to her father. He proved to be an even bigger threat to his mother. Her father often spoke of the blood. Her mother tried to keep it hush, because she just wanted to enjoy her newest arrival.

Of course, without another word or worry from her father, her mother had recovered. It had been a terrible winter about two years after Sota’s birth. It started with a cough and progressively got worse, causing her to slip deeper and deeper into her sickness with no hope of recovery. Nothing Kaede-sama did seem to work. It was no use, her mother wasn't going to recover, and Kagome had known that from the start. My father said it was because of the birth, but Kagome refused to blame it on such an innocent child. It was in Mother Nature’s hands. Her father, unfortunately, didn't see it like that.

Her final days had been hard. She had slept in her mother's bed, cradled to her chest as she had done as a small child, enjoying the soft hum of her lullaby, a lullaby she had sung to her even as a small child. It was hard letting go of that small strand of hope, hope that her mother would come through. Her mother had gone peacefully in her sleep; thank kami, but then anger settled in. She had lost the bright light in her world, that light that got her through the dark times after losing her childhood friend in a terrible accident in which she had witnessed.

Kagome was completely and utterly lost in the world. She and her brother had lost their mother, and their father had lost the love of his life. He took a turn for the worst. Instead of wishing to give his kids all the love and support, by strengthening their family he turned to the bottle. He lost his job working in the fields, and slowly turned to a lonely life of drinking. Any chance he got to obtain a bottle he would do whatever it took. Kagome would sometimes catch him selling their own household items for a bottle of sake. Kagome had hope at one point, for his friends tried to pick him up and get him going again, but even that wasn't hope enough. Going to work was sporadic, choosing when he would leave and make money for his children to have food in their belly.

When she turned 10, she had been training with Kaede-sama for three solid years, learning a plethora of incantations to ward off evil entities. She begged and prayed to accompany her on cleansing, so she could make extra money. Kaede being the understanding woman she was, allowed her to go some times, but only on the small trips. Kagome knew, as well as she, that leaving Sota alone with her father wasn't the best idea. The boy needed to be cared for, and Kagome had stepped up and took over the 'mother' role. Thank kami...

The young girl placed a mound full of food between her lips, glancing through her thick lashes to watch her brother's eating habit. He was upset with her answer, moping and deciding to show it by slowly picking at his food.

“Sota,” Kagome said quickly, chewing a piece of fish.

“huh?” He asked, placing his palm against his cheek with a hint of drama tagging along.

“Eat it before it gets cold. Don't make me sad and waste it. I put a lot of love into that,” She winked, smiling softly and popping a juicy piece of fish between her own lips, causing Sota to grin from ear to ear.

“Fine,” He mumbled, finally digging into his meal.

“Father will show up, you know him. He likes his space.”

“Yeah, and sake...,” a tiny voice proclaimed.

“Sota,” Kagome frowned.

“It is true...”

“Eat,” She pointed, “Just so you don't forget, tonight is the night. You will be getting into that bath, even if I have to toss you in myself!” She said, causing him to drawl out a groan of displeasure.

Without another word the little boy began to shovel his food into his mouth, practically inhaling it. Kagome sat in silence, twisting her wooden chop sticks in her hand, glancing every so often in his direction. The boy seemed unfazed by their conversation, and completely captivated in his meal. That passed quicker than she had originally thought. Usually he tended to lean on that particular topic, demanding that they go find him so their father could eat, or participate in whatever activity they had going on. Today was a different day. Had he finally given up hope? She honestly hoped not, because a small portion of her still held onto that image of their father. The man who smiled always, loved to have fun, and loved his family unconditionally.

“You know I love you, right?” Kagome reached over, tossing his dark wispy locks.

Sota glanced up with a full mouth and tried to smile, even if it did seem impossible. He nodded and glanced back down at his half eaten bowl of white rice, continuing to allow his ravenous hunger to take control once again.

…

~*

….

~*

…

The sounds of splashing water could be heard from the back corner of the house. In a wooden tub sat a small boy, playing in the water with the hand carved toys given to him by the sweet old man at the end of the road. One of them was a large white dog, painted in all its glory outside of the messy tub as if keeping watch. That was one she never allowed him to dirty up.

Kagome folded the clean laundry on the small deck outside the open sliding door, keeping a watchful eye on her young brother. Her fingers brushed over the small kimonos, folding them with precision and humming a soft tune as she did so.

Sota reached up and gripped the white dog, inspecting its perfectly carved sharp canines and fierce eyes. Kagome glanced up; ceasing her tune she grunted and shook her head. Sota pouted and sunk lower in the tub.

“Why can I not play with it? You got it for me, but I am never allowed to play with it. Aren't toys meant to be played with?” He asked, puckering his lower lip.

Kagome grinned, “Yes, I suppose so, but that one is special. That is 'Shiro Inu'. He is a good omen, one that will protect you. You don't want to disrespect him by breaking such a nice gift, right?” She asked, placing a perfectly folded kimono upon her lap before setting it aside into their individual piles. One for her, one for Sota, and of course one for her father. His pile was always so small, due to his lengthy absences.

“Fine,” Sota finally said, keeping a close eye on the wooden, white dog, “Didn't Shiro Inu save you? He is an Inu-youkai, right?”

Kagome grinned and nodded, “Yes, you wouldn't have your sister if it wasn't for him.”

“How did you know Shiro Inu is a 'him'?” Sota asked, splashing around.

With a tiny shrug, Kagome stopped folding, “I don't know, I guess I just...felt it.”

“Where does he live?”

A soft huff escaped her lips, “I don't know. If I did I would have him around all the time.” A sweet smile graced her lips.

“Well, then how does he protect us if you don't know where to find him in case of a youkai attack?”

Yes, it had been eight long years since she had last seen Shiro Inu, and it was a hard eight years, eight years of study, eight years of wonder. It was as if the youkai never existed. If it wasn't for those in the village who had come for her that night, she would have questioned even her own eyes. There had been a day when she would wander to the forest edge, searching for the smallest hint of white fur. Would he be waiting? Often the beast had come to her dreams, saving her time and time again from whatever horror should befall her. Night mares, weren't they supposed to take your breath away, or take away sleep? Not for her, Shiro Inu chased away the horror in her dreams.

Seasons changed, and not even one sighting of the youkai. It broke her heart. The creature was the reason for the life in her body. If the beast hasn't pounced and delivered his killing blow, her life would have been gone, extinguished. Kagome’s young heart yearned for him, wanting nothing more than to be near him where she felt safe. Was he still alive? Was Shiro Inu a traveling youkai, who wasn't content in one area? She wasn't sure, and Kagome felt as if she would never lay eyes on her savior...ever again. That very thought pained her heart.

Carefully, Kagome piled her clothing in order and carried them into their small bedroom. She turned to the sound of rippling water. Upon the wooden floor was a naked boy, without a care in the world. The boy's sister rolled her eyes and tossed him a drying cloth, which slammed into the back of his head nearly forcing him to tumble over. Pulling the material down over his slim, damp body, Sota glared in her direction.

“Don't be mad,” He wiped a finger under his nose; glittering eyes watching her.

Kagome's lips parted slightly, “Mad?”

“I am sure Shiro Inu is out there somewhere. I am glad he didn't let that youkai have you. Without him, I wouldn't have you...and I prefer you more than most,” He grinned, rushing off without another word toward his bed. Kagome couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Oh really, more than most?” Her brow cocked.

“Hm,” He grunted with a sharp nod of his chin.

Kagome felt a soft sigh escape her lips, trying to keep her lower lip from trembling with emotion. That kid could say the darn-est things at the strangest of points. Kami, what she wouldn't do for him. It really pained her to be away, and Kaede did warn her of the duties of a Miko.

When he is older... he needs me...

I know...

Swiping her index finger under her eye, she wiped away the evidence of her tears. Clearing her throat, she pushed hair behind her ear, moving through the dark hallways and slipped into his room. As soft as she could she pushed open their bedroom door, a room which they shared most nights, and spoke.

“Sota,” She called softly.

There was no response. In the middle of her bed was her brother, sprawled out in an old night shirt, not yet tucked in. Smiling softly, Kagome leaned in and opened the sheets, slipping his thin legs under for warmth. Upon his head, she placed a soft kiss and whispered her love. The slight flutter of his dark lashes forced her to step back, not wishing to disturb him any further. The boy's older sister slipped out unnoticed and headed to the small wooden porch located just outside the main entrance. Leaning over upon the ledge, Kagome allowed her thin legs to swing.

Fifteen. She was fifteen, well almost sixteen. Most girls her age were marrying. For a miko, marriage was not an option. Would she regret never having a husband to warm her bed, or never having kids? No, with Sota around it was more than enough to keep her heart content, right? She wondered from time to time what Haru would have been doing with her life right about now? Would she have followed in her oldest brother's footsteps and joined a group of Youkai Exterminators? Would she have found a nice boy in the village and begun making plans for a marriage? Kami, Kagome hated to think about such things. Haru would have never wished for her to fill her head with 'what ifs'. Her hands instantly went for her hair, diving in the dark midnight depths as her brain swarmed with thoughts of her deceased friend, Haru.

The days drifted quicker than most anymore… she hated the feeling of lost time. Darkness had already flooded around her home upon the hill. The home in which used to be filled with love and laughter. What she would give to smell her mother’s sweet berry pastries cooking. It was the best taste in the entire world and unfortunately she couldn’t make them.

Lifting her eyes, she noticed a small group coming up from the core of the village. A man stumbled, gripping each tree in sight to guide him up the road. The foliage of the tree line partially hid his body as he went off and on the trail. For a brief moment the man paused, leaning over a bush, emoting terrible noises which painted a vivid image in her mind. He was throwing up. One person came to mind upon seeing this pathetic figure.

My Father

Kagome stood up, crossing her arms over her chest as she slowly made her way down the muddy path, which the figure began to stumble closer upon. After picking himself back up off the ground, he wiped his mouth and turned to glance over his shoulder. Two burly men were shouting in his direction, pointing fingers and throwing out a heap of curses in his direction.

Kagome's dark brows knitted as she sped up her pace as the two men closed in on her defenseless father. Her arms dropped to her sides, jogging toward him just as one of the men clenched his massive fist and slammed it into her father's jaw, causing the man to fall into a heap upon the ground. Her father slurred and cussed, spitting at each one. His attempts were pointless because the men just rewarded him with swift kicks to the sides to shut him up.

Kagome let out a shriek as she approached, waving her hands and threw herself between the men and her father who was now muttering and nursing a bloody lip, which was growing more swollen with each passing moment.

“Why are you doing this to him? He is a defenseless man!” Kagome reached out and shoved one of them in the chest, causing him to stumble back, “How dare you both,”

The larger of the two sneered, showed off a set of blackened teeth, tracing his tongue over the rotted canines, “Your father owes me a pretty coin, drinkin’ in my Izakaya...and then leaving without a cent paid? He deserves a broken knee,” He glared down at the man who was now rolling upon his stomach, nearly crawling toward a way out. His attacker moved forward, but thankfully Kagome was there for him once again blocking another attack.

“What does he owe you?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

The grungy Izakaya owner sniffed and pulled free a piece of paper with a dollar amount, which listed his every charge for the evening. Kagome's blue eyes widened in shock upon seeing the numbers. Her father had consumed that much sake in one evening? Glancing over her shoulder she watched her father a moment feeling both angry and sad for him. Within a split second she leaned in, yanking the paper from the owners grip and placing it safely in her kimono.

“I am leaving with Lady Kaede soon to purify a sanctuary not far from here. They are offering up a pretty coin. His debt will be paid in full. My advice to you, don't serve him even if he asks.” Kagome said leaning down slowly and helping her father get to his feet. A soft grunt and a hard shove before the man was upon his feet and ready to get into a nice warm bed.

“What is a little girl like you doing takin' care of him?” The man narrowed his black eyes, assessing her. Her body was small with just the beginnings of small breasts. Her hips were just starting to round, most likely due to a late cycle. 

“He is my father, I care for him. You know what happened, show some compassion.” She nearly shouted at them for even questioning her reasoning.

“I have seen too many of his kind to care. With how he is treatin' you and that boy with his stupid actions he doesn't deserve such kind treatment from you, girl.” He grunted, glaring evilly in her father's direction. The man beside him merely agreed with a soft grunt of his own, “Don't worry about the debt. That should be the least of your worries. I shouldn't be servin' him anyway.” He swiped a thick hand, shaking his head.

“No,” Kagome said roughly, shooting him an angry look with her cold blue eyes.

“No?” He asked.

“Yes, I said no. I wish to pay it. This isn't up for discussion.” She said, gripping her father from under his arm and leading him down the dark path. Without another word the two men disappeared into the darkness, most likely heading back to the Izakaya. She spoke softly to her father, helping him up the steps, which he wasn't being very cooperative. He began to sing ridiculous tunes and rocked back and forth, nearly causing her to fall over with him in tow.

“Father, please stop moving. I just want to get you into bed without disturbing Sota,” Kagome whispered to him. With that one word the man stopped, situating in his stance. He glanced in her direction, swaying slightly as he gripped the wall of their small home. His dark eyes searched her form a moment before taking a wobbly step toward her.

“Oh, Sota,” He nodded, “The boy is sleeping, huh?” His hand swiped out and gripped the soft material of his daughter's kimono.

“Yeah...um... you...” She stumbled for her words, gripping the wrist connected to the fumbling hand reaching for her.

“We haven't had alone time in a long time. I am willing to bet Kagome is asleep. Let’s go to our room… I miss feeling you beneath me,” He whispered, breathing upon her face for a moment. The smell of cheap sake was strong on his breath, causing her to turn away and nearly gag. What was her father talking about? Had he lost track of time, or possibly his mind was what he lost? Did he not really know who she was?

“You need to go to bed, it is late and you are drunk.” Kagome spoke sternly.

“Miho,” He whispered, pushing himself against his daughter and forcing her to the siding of the house, “Stop playing hard to get,” He breathed once again, sliding a hand down the length of her tiny waist and gripped the material of her kimono, trying desperately to force it up.

“Father!” Kagome shouted, pushing against his chest, “I am not mother! It is me, Kagome. Stop this!” She whispered harshly, gasping as he leaned in and tried to kiss her talking mouth. Kagome turned her head and continued her hard shoves, shocked that this inebriated man had yet to fall. Pressing fully to her body he grinned, gripping her wrist and looking her over once again.

“Did you not hear me?” Kagome shouted, finally resorting to violence. Within a flash, her fist struck out, punching him directly in the nose. He grunted and fell back upon his bottom, gripping the bridge of his nose. He began to cry like a wounded animal, glancing up at her fear stricken form. Pulling back his bloodied hand, he whimpered softly shaking his head. His dark eyes found hers finally snapping back to reality. They instantly filled with tears upon realizing where he was and what he had been doing. Her father then began to hid his face, anger with himself.

“Papa?” Kagome spoke ever so softly.

“What is going on?” He finally asked, sniffling softly as he swiped blood and tears all across his face.

“Papa, it is me, Kagome. Are you ok?” She asked him, placing a hand to her forehead, completely appalled with the evening’s events. With a constant eye on the inside hall, hoping Sota wouldn't see, she reached out a hand offering to help him up. 

“No,” He whispered.

“Papa, come on...let's go to bed.” His loving daughter beckoned him.

“I don't deserve any help. I have lost myself. I have lost everything... I should be killed.” He groaned into his hands.

“Stop this right now.” Kagome snapped, stomping her foot, “Let me help you.”

Lying back upon the wooden boards, he began to snore in no time, which alerted her she wouldn't be getting him up any time soon. Stepping inside, Kagome obtained a blanket and pillow for him and turned him on his side. There wasn't much she could do, and she had already come to the conclusion that she was most likely not getting any sleep. Kagome leaned up against the house, allowing her body to slowly slide to the floor. Her blue gaze transfixed upon the tree line just beside her house, allowing her mind to draw a blank. She had cried out all her tears. What more could she do for her father? She could ask him to stop this madness, again, she could tell him to be there for his family, again. Each night was a different experience. It had been too long and too drawn out for her to see the light now.

…

~*

….

~*

…

A soft crack within the woods awoke her from her sleep. Cracking open her tired blue eyes, Kagome swiped her hand across her mouth glancing around and taking notice of her father's sleeping form. He hadn't moved, which wasn't a surprise.

The sleeping birds within the high tree tops fled, terrified of whatever was coursing through the trees. Kagome slowly began to scoot to the doorway, still open and drifting with heat from the fire for Sota's bath. Extending her hand, Kagome slowly felt up the wall toward her bow hanging upon the wall. This bow was special, with special arrows in which were blessed by none other than Kaede-sama herself. Pulling it in toward her chest, the dark haired miko in training searched the trees, shocked that any Youkai would dare come into these parts of the forest. But then she saw it...

Her eyes glanced rapidly between each tree trunk taking notice of a soft white pigment moving through at a slow pace. Almost instantly her senses were on fire. Kagome stood up, gliding down the stairs to head toward the dark forest line in which she saw the figure trailing. It had been smaller than she imagined, right? If her eyes didn't betray her she could have sworn she saw a white figure. Her heart was beating in her chest, and butteries began to spread throughout her stomach as she gripped her bow and walked bare foot across the grass.

Her hands brushed away her bangs, getting a good look at the object moving through the forest. Was it...? It was gone. Where did it go? Eight years had passed...she would be damned if she let this 'thing' get away without seeing it for herself. Stepping within the towering forest, not paying attention to her instincts crying out at her, Kagome began to weave through the trees after the figure. Her hair flowed freely as the wind carried her along, just as she reached a small creek, covered in small boulders and soft vegetation, the young girl paused.

Across the creek she must go. The young girl stepped upon a freezing rock, shooting a shock wave of senses throughout her body, causing her to inhale deeply as she trudged on and hopped to each rock lying in her path. Getting to the other side, Kagome looked around getting a quick view of the swaying white hair drifting over a hilly portion of the woods. The only way down was stepping upon a branch and lowering oneself to the ground that was if your muscles were strong enough.

Grumbling under her breath, Kagome placed the bow with her arrows upon her back and headed toward the branch, which was located upon a hidden cliff. The hills were soft and inviting, but once a person stepped closer to the edge a sharp drop off with jagged rocks awaited there to welcome them. Taking in a deep breath, the girl placed a foot upon the branch, moving toward to grip another branch growing out of the thickest portion. It would provide her the support she needed to lower herself to the ground, she hoped.

Gripping her toes against the smooth bark of the tree, Kagome’s fingers grabbed and extended to the point of pain. Her whole body was quaking with need to get down and rush after the one youkai she hoped for and dreamed to meet again for years, the youkai who saved her from losing her life.

“Come on,” Kagome whispered to herself, narrowing her determined blue eyes and launching herself upon the limb. Grabbing a hold of the thin branch, the dark haired Miko realized it was much flimsier than she would have originally guessed. Wobbling back and forth, Kagome glanced to the bottom. It wasn't that high, but with the jagged rocks at the bottom, fear was coxed free. She could easily crack her head and kill herself if this branch wanted to give. Like clockwork, a small snap in the smaller one due to leaning, triggered a tremble in the larger branch which supported her entire body weight.

Her blue eyes widened with surprise, shaking her head and trying to step back toward solid ground, another tremble, a loud snap and without a thought or a movement, Kagome screamed, feeling the weight of her body give upon the branch. Her body fell, for what felt like only half a second. A hand was gripping the back of her kimono, nearly ripping the worn material just to drag her back upon the ground. Lying upon her back, Kagome covered her face fearing to open her eyes.

Her black hair surrounded her like a rippling puddle of waves. The young girl rolled, causing her raven locks to catch the debris of the forest floor in her clean strands. Rolling all the way to her side, Kagome glanced up through her tendrils of hair to notice an extremely tall figure of a man. With his hands at his sides he stared back in the direction she had come from, showing no sign of curiosity or apprehension to the events that had just taken place.

“Um, excuse me...?” Kagome whispered meekly, holding up an index finger as she looked over his vibrant attire. He was dressed as a Lord.

Just as she spoke his golden eyes shifted in her direction, causing her to become completely speechless. His silver tendrils floated across his perfect complexion. His face was stone stiff, not once rewarding her with a kind smile, or even a hint of emotion. Was this a youkai? She had never seen one so...like, well, this. The ones she had laid eyes on where the imperfect youkai, hungry for power and greedy to be sated.

“Yes, I am what you think I am...” His eyes drifted to her bow and arrows scattered across the forest floor, “Miko,” he had instantly recognized the Miko markings on the bow, which created a sacred bond between Miko and weapon.

Kagome's blue eyes widened in disbelief, could this Youkai read her mind?

“I see you carry a bow of a miko.” The man spoke in a gruff tone, “The sacred markings, am I right?”

Nope, not a mind reader, just very observant.

Kagome reached up to pry some dried leaves from her wild hair and nodded, “Um, yes...I...,”

“I see you are no Miko at all. For one so young, you must be training. I think the Miko guiding you is a fool. You would have been taught early on that going alone into a dark forest late at night isn't the most intelligent thing to do. I find your ignorance tiresome,” He spoke almost calmly even though he was throwing out disrespectful complaints about her and Kaede-sama. Who did he think he was? A soft noise of anger was released from her lips, proving she wasn’t at all amused.

“It isn't like that. I am usually careful...but...”

The silver haired man glanced up once again, raising a brow, “I don't care what you do. The youkai you were following knew you would, feeding on your emotions and desires. He was masking himself, providing you a vision of what you wished to see. What did you see, ningen?” Was that honest curiosity, or was this man trying to poke more fun at her. He had already successfully made her feel like a fool, what more did he want?

“It was nothing,” Kagome said softly, pushing up from her seated position, brushing off her muddy knees.

“I could smell your anticipation, ningen.” The male spoke almost instantly, causing an awkward silence to pass through, “You were in search of something, and weren't thinking rationally. I should have allowed that youkai to obtain what he so desperately wanted.” The male before her turned, causing those glittering silver locks to flow over his shoulder in a cascade, drawing out more memories.

White...

“Shiro Inu,” Kagome finally said, allowing her eyes to search his armored form, taking in his gracefully figure with curiosity.

“Youkai,” He stated, putting a word to her curiosity, “A youkai shouldn't be trusted,” The male said bluntly, reaching up to brush the troublesome hair from his beautiful face. The moon brightly peaked through the trees, brushing across his face and then she noticed something. Upon his face lay adorned two fuchsia markings upon each cheek and a violet half-moon upon his forehead.

“You are a different kind of Youkai,” Kagome whispered, stepping toward him, “That much is apparent. None like I have ever seen.”

The youkai snorted and held up a clawed hand, showing her the glowing digits of death, “I...should not be trusted.” His golden orbs glittered with anticipation, but she wasn't afraid. For some reason upon looking into those golden eyes of his, she felt safe. The feeling she had all those years ago flooded her all at once.

“What of the Inu-youkai?” Kagome asked, taking another step. The male before her didn't budge, merely stood in the same spot looking her directly in the eye.

Silence. The male didn't respond to her question. Kagome stepped quicker to his side, looking up at his towering form. A tendril of silver hair tickled across her cheek, causing her to reach up and then extend her fingers toward the glowing claws in which she knew killed many people in the past. He lowered his hand, not allowing her to touch what could potentially harm her. He didn't wish for trouble, and killing a group of angry humans for disrupting him would only put a damper on his calm evening. Pulling back her fingers, she hesitated only momentarily before swiping out her hand and gripping a lock of his long silver hair in her hands, pulling it to her nose and taking in its scent. Kagome closed her eyes, smiling softly.

The male's lips parted ever so softly, narrowing his dark brows as he watched her a moment before gritting his teeth. He was not a youkai to be toyed with. Who did this girl think she was? Growling lowly in his throat, he swiped his hand between them, releasing his hair from her soft touch and gripped the front of her kimono, hoisting her up to meet his eyes.

Her lower lip trembled as she shifted her blue gaze between those intense golden orbs, assessing him once again. He was indeed a beautiful specimen, but he was right. Youkai couldn't be trusted, and he was proving that point. The beauty of a youkai just meant he was that much more deadly, luring humans into their grasp, and taking advantage of them. Yumi's mother was said to be captivated by a youkai, it made since as to why. They were truly beautiful, and her inexperienced body reacted like it had never before. Almost sixteen she had already bled, proving she was a young woman. Maybe not in the eyes of her peers, but her body was proving at this moment it was prepared to accept a male, young or not. She had never looked at a man with such intensity. Between her thighs was an intense pressure, which throbbed with need. Rubbing her thighs together, Kagome whimpered as she grew more uncomfortable with his nearness.

His golden eyes bled red, “You were in search of another youkai, yet you found me. I could snap your neck and leave you here for the others to prey upon. Nothing would be left behind, not even for the worms,” The youkai male murmured, clenching his clawed hand tighter upon the ripping material, taking in her scent unintentionally. His eyes widened in shock at what he scented. This young girl, no woman, smelled like a female in heat. A look of disgust floated across his features, tossing her aside without a care.

“Pathetic,” He muttered, “A ningen girl wishing to rut with a youkai lord,” He muttered, wiping his hand upon the silken material of his top as if to rid of her scent which was bombarding him.

She gripped the hem of her kimono, pulling it down over her knees feeling utterly pathetic. Her cheeks burned brightly, knowing that he could smell her body’s reaction. It wasn’t intentionally. It was as if her body reacted on its own accord. Biting her lower lip, she forced through her embarrassment. She needed to know one thing, and that one thing involved Shiro Inu. 

Kagome began to pant, “I...” she shook her head, “You know of this dog. You have the same markings as Shiro Inu.” reaching out, Kagome stopped him from leaving her side. Pushing to her feet once again, she stepped forward placing a hand to her heart.

“He has a special place in my heart. He saved me from another youkai in the dark lake, not far from here as a child.” The girl breathed, watching for a reaction.

“Stop looking for him. You have done it for far too long.” He stated sternly.

“What?” Kagome asked, confused by his statement.

“I scented you on him.” The male craned his neck, looking her over.

Kagome began to smile, feeling tears of happiness, “Where is he? I wish to see him just one last...”

“He is dead,” The man cut her off almost instantly.

Her heart sank. As silly as it seemed, her heart just broke into two pieces upon hearing her savior had died. Placing her fingers to her lips she shook her head, “How?”

“It matters not. You will never see him again. Stop thinking about him, stop searching for him. Why would such a silly girl care so much for a youkai anyway? You are a miko destine to fight against our numbers.” The silver haired youkai pointed out.

“He saved my life.” Kagome shouted.

“He did no such thing.” The youkai turned, raising his own voice, “Stupid ningen.” he muttered.

“Just like you saved me from falling,” the young girl then pointed out.

His eyes widened ever so slightly, turning away from her after a moment of silence, “Do not project this silly obsession on me. I care nothing for ningens. You are pointless creatures.” He spoke sternly, waving his clawed hand in the air as if dismissing her.

“You should have let me fall then,” Kagome pursed her lips, turning and walking toward the opening in the tree line which would take her back to her home, “One less ningen to trouble you so.”

“You are not grateful?” The youkai lord asked.

“Why should I be? You could care less for this 'silly ningen'. Not to mention you have crushed me. Shiro Inu was more to me than you will ever know. He allowed me to live. I know he could have allowed that beast to make me a meal, yet he killed him before my life could be snatched from me. On purpose or not, I respect such a creature. If it wasn't for him there wouldn't be anyone alive to take care of my little brother. My mother is dead and my father has chosen sake over family... I couldn't help but think fate had a hand in this.” The young girl nearly shouted at the youkai, shaking her head and moving through the trees, “I will not bother you any longer, oh great youkai lord.”

Within a flash the youkai was standing before her, reaching in to grip the hair upon her neck. A hand full of dark hair was gripped tightly in his clawed hand, drawing her in once again. His eyes flashed angrily over her feature, reaching up with his free hand, hovering over her skin as if wishing to touch, but hesitated. Finally reaching her flowing hair, he brushed it away from her soft neck, gripping the back of her neck tighter which forced her chin up and out exposing the length. Leaning in, he inhaled deeply once again taking in her pheromones. They were speaking to him, already familiar with him from years prior. He fought the instinct in which was screaming deep within him, but lost utterly. His eyes began to glow red as he neared the exposed neck. His soft lips brushed against her neck, causing her to whimper. Gripping her chin tightly he struck, biting her, sinking his teeth deep into her collarbone. Warm blood trickled from the corners of his mouth as his tongue escaped to brush over the fresh wound.

Kagome cried out, gripping the material of his top, trying to push him away. A searing pain trailed down the length of her spine, followed by a enveloping warmth. Taking slow deep breaths, her hand dropped from his top, closing her eyes as a wave of ecstasy flowed over her, causing her knees to buckle. Her ore bloomed, and within an instant he gripped her tiny waist. Soft breathing could be heard in her ear, which causes her heavy eyes to flutter open. Releasing her jaw the youkai pressed her body to his as he lowers her to the ground. A sharp claw dragged across the fresh wound upon her collar. His nose trailed down to the valley of her breasts, wishing to shred the material of her kimono completely open. He wanted to see what he had claimed completely nude below him. Running a hand over her creamy thighs, she shivered once again, allowing her knees to fall open. A spicy scent floated across his nose. Not tonight, she was indeed fertile. Pulling away just slightly, she noticed. Kagome shuttered, curling in her knees to her chest.

“What...What did you do?” Her lower lip trembled, “Why didn’t you…?” She wouldn’t have argued with him stealing her innocents.

There was no response. He sat there with her momentarily before standing to full height.

“You will not tell me?” The girl asked, placing both hands upon the forest floor, trying to obtain stability once again.

“Your brother is awake, you must go to him.” The youkai lord muttered, no longer touching her or looking in her direction. His claws flexed, as he captured his animalistic side and chained it back up deep within him once again.

“Sota,” Kagome murmured under her breath, stumbling to her feet, “Please tell me this will wear off and that I am not dying...?” Her blue eyes hazy and filled with confusion stared directly into those amber eyes.

“You will not die. It will wear off. Leave now,” He demanded, brushing a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth and placing it against his tongue, savoring her delectable blood.

“Wait,” She called to the receding form of the youkai lord.

He paused, not once looking over his shoulder, “What can I call you?” she nearly begged.

“Be lucky ningen.” The lord paused momentarily as if second guessing his initial decision, “Sesshomaru...” He finally rewarded her with a name.

“Sesshomaru-sama...,” The name rolled from her tongue.

The great inu-youkai trembled upon hearing her speak his name. Not looking upon her, the youkai moved toward the shadows to watch her without her seeing his hungry gaze roaming her young figure. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and sifted through the forest, knowing he would be watching, guiding and not allowing anyone to approach her or cause her harm. She didn't honestly know why she knew this, but somehow, as odd as it sounded she felt closer somehow, even if it was just by a strand.

“Kagome,” A soft voice came from the open door, a boy stood glancing down at the drunken form of their father who had fallen asleep with a pillow and blanket. Through the thick branches of the forest emerged his sister, rushing up the stairs and gripping him around the shoulders, “What were you doing?” He asked softly, glancing back toward the tree line.

“Why are you up?” Kagome asked, brushing his messy hair from his eyes.

“I couldn't sleep and then you weren't there. I got scared that a youkai would come and eat me.” Sota said in a meek voice, trembling with fear.

“No youkai would eat you.” She smiled softly, placing a kiss and guiding him back to bed where she followed, not staying awake long. The young miko had been drained.

…

~*

….

~*

…

Birds chirped and the sun blazed in through the open window. It would be a hot day. The humidity already getting to them as a soft layer of sweat coated their skin. Opening her mouth she yawned, and stretched. Within a moment her eyes flipped open and her hand was upon her neck. A soft groan escaped her lips. The skin was still broken and tender. Had that youkai honestly desired to mark her in this manner? Isn't that what it meant, to be owned? But the male had been so persistent on getting her out of the forest and far away from him. What was the meaning of this? What had changed? He was an enigma that much was certain.

Forcing her strained body up without moving her sleeping brother, Kagome made her way to the porch where her father was no longer sleeping. He had folded the blanket, set the pillow on top of it and headed out without even a word. Her heart filled with sorrow immediately. Where had he gone? That man barely lived any more. There would be no changing how he was. His heart would be forever broken. He had lost the love of his life and it had changed him for the worse. The only thing she could do was help Sota into adulthood and pray he would make the right choices in life.

Glancing to the ground just outside the main door, the sight of her bow and arrows caught her attention. They had been scattered the last time she had seen them, forgetting completely that she hadn't grabbed them after rushing back to make sure her brother was alright. Her mind wandered, as she glanced into the dimly lit forest thinking back to the mysterious ‘Sesshomaru-sama’. There was only one person who could have brought it back, and she was willing to bet she knew who did. A soft smile formed upon her lips.

Normal people would run, flee from the very presence of a youkai. They would mark their doors and send for Mikos to purify their towns, insuring their safety from the beasts. The moment she had laid eyes on the youkai, she wasn't scared and she didn't wish to flee. This male had a connection to 'Shiro Inu'. They were one in the same to her. As crazy as it sounded, she felt at ease knowing this youkai male would be around possibly looking after her through the dark forest, ensuring her safety as well as Sota's. She hoped that she was right on making that assumption. For a youkai to mark a ningen female, meant she was his. He wouldn’t just leave her, right?

“Kagome,” A crackly voice called from the trail. Glancing up from her trans, she shifted her hazy eyes in the direction of the old Miko of the village, Kaede-sama. Instantly her hand went carefully over the wound upon her collar, pulling the material of her kimono over to hide it.

The old woman began to approach her, offering a soft smile as she looked over the lands with her good eye. Approaching the porch slowly, Kaede stepped up eyeing the young girl.

“Good morning, Kaede-sama.” Kagome offered a kind smile, “Sorry for my absence.”

“You don't need to explain anything to me, Kagome.” She shook her head, pursing her lips in disappointment, knowing that the girl should know better than that.

“Yes, Kaede-sama,” Kagome muttered softly, running a hand through her wild raven locks. Her blue eyes lifted, trying to smile happily in the process, “Would you like some tea? I have some water over on the fire.”

“Tea would be nice, but bring it out here if you don't mind. The boy is asleep I am guessing?” The old woman narrowed her good eye, as she lowered herself to the step.

“Yes,” Kagome chuckled, and bowed before moving into their home to retrieve two hot cups of tea.

Kaede was thankful to have her young apprentice around, easing her loneliness and proving she would be a kind hearted miko, yet strong. She would bring light into this dark world that was what Kaede sensed within her. She was so promising and the more time she spent around her, the harder it was to pull her into her world, knowing her obligation, no, duty to her brother.

“Are you prepared for our next trip, Kagome?” She asked, cupping the hot mug and carefully sipping.

“I am not sure, but I know I must go. My father hasn't been smart in his decisions. I have to cover his debt, and soon.” A dainty hand came up, rubbing her eye sockets. She knew the Izakaya owner wouldn’t wish for her to pay, but for her own conscious she needed to do this. 

“There is only so much that can be done for him, Kagome, you know this just as well as I. With the boy in tow you cannot continue subjecting yourself to this. Your father knows as well. I believe that is the reason for his absence.” The old woman explained, tightening her grip upon the mug.

“I know, but he is still my father.” Kagome bit her lower lip, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

“Focus on what I have taught you, as well as the light of your life, Sota.” Kaede glanced up with her dark eye, nodding to her, searching her small frame noticing she was trembling. Narrowing her eye, the old woman set down her hot cup of tea and leaned in, worried for the young girl.

“What ails you?” Her voice touched the young girl's ears.

“Kaede-sama,” Kagome rubbed her neck, “I love what I do. I love helping people. Being a miko is my calling. I have no doubt in my heart that it is what I was born to be, but I cannot help but question it. What if life has chosen a different path for me? With all of my misfortune I cannot help but think that kami is leading me closer to family. I cannot give my all as a miko if I know my brother will be alone. What I am trying to say, is that I think I have to give up your dream for me. My brother needs me, Kaede-sama.” Kagome pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes as she felt terrible for admitting this half-truth. 

“You have been troubled for years, why now? Has something happened?” Kaede asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder, rubbing the material covering it softly. She wanted nothing more than to comfort the girl during this painful time. 

“I… You could say that, but I am not willing to speak of it.” Her thoughts drifted to her absent father and then to the mysterious youkai lord who had just recently claimed her. In her mind it was due more to the fact that she was tainted. How could she honestly ward off evil if her very innocence was on the verge of being claimed, by none other than a youkai? Inhaling deeply, emotion flooded her yet she kept a calm and collective demeanor.

The material of her kimono fell from her shoulder just enough for the dark eye of old miko to catch a glimpse. Almost instantly the old woman lunged forward, gripping the material of her kimono and whispered harshly, “Kagome, what have you allowed?” Her black eye widened as a wrinkled hand came up to cover her mouth.

The young girl gripped the material of her kimono, hugging it tightly to herself, “I don’t truly understand it myself, Kaede-sama. Please keep down your voice.”

“You have been claimed, what do you mean you don’t know?” The old woman scolded, “This youkai… he has captured you with his beauty no doubt. Have you not listened to anything I have taught you, silly child?” leaning in, Kaede pulled the material aside again taking notice of the shape of the bite mark. The youkai had been in human form. Just by looking at it, it was indeed obvious, “Has he claimed your virginity?”

Kagome almost laughed hearing her scolding, knowing that Sesshomaru-sama practically said the same thing. Releasing a soft breath, her blue eyes lifted to meet the hurt eyes of her mentor, “This is one of the main reasons. I do not believe that… I can keep myself from going to him. He isn’t like the youkai you and I are used to, Kaede-sama. He is a dai-youkai.” She shrugged, feeling silly and helpless, “As for my virginity, it is still intact.” Her mentor let out a sigh of relief.

“You will have a life of sadness if you choose this youkai,” Kaede spoke sternly.

“I haven’t chosen him, he has chosen me,” Kagome nearly snapped at the old woman, placing an index finger against her chest, “But… I haven’t declined either.”

“Oh, Kagome,” She shook her head, scrubbing her hands over her wrinkled face, “Please, do not go to him. I shall bring some warding spell back before night fall. Do not leave the house.”

“Kaede-sama,” Kagome spoke up, but was cut off.

“No, you must do this. Think of your brother. Youkai are selfish being, wanting to take control of those they claim. He would not accept the likes of your ningen brother trailing along. He would sooner kill him, no matter what you may think. Your thoughts are still bewitched by him.” Kaede gripped her shoulders, bringing her back to reality.

Kaede had been determined to keep her away from the youkai lord, and even so he never made an appearance near her. It was if he sensed the turmoil within the village due to Kaede-sama. A month passed and then another… not even a glimpse of Sesshomaru-sama.

Just like Shiro Inu, the youkai lord had disappeared without even a trace. Unlike her child self, which would most likely sit for hours in the dark waiting for the creature to come collect her, she refused to acknowledge him. Her brother was important. Her life in the ‘now’ was important. She would no longer allow her mind to be clouded with the thoughts of youkai. Being a miko had drained her, thinking about the youkai who had come and gone in her life were stressing her. No more…

It would be two calm years before that mysteriously beautiful youkai would come wandering back, and what a terrible time for her it was. She was no longer alone. She had been claimed by yet another…

...oOoOoOo…

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the three coming soon. :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Aiko


	3. Onna

Shiro Inu  
Chapter 3: Onna  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with ‘Inuyasha’. I write merely to entertain myself.  
Warning: adult content! Sexual content and mature language, so if you are under the age of 18 please turn the other way.   
Author’s note: Holy cow, this was a hard write! It is huge. I am not used to writing this much for a mere chapter, meh, oh well. Anyway, this is the finale. I am not extremely happy with it, but it will do. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you again for sticking with this!   
….  
…  
..  
.  
.  
..  
…  
….  
…oOoOoOo…  
“Masato…,” Her soft voice whispered into the darkness, “I…I have to…,” he approached.  
Kagome’s back was forcefully pressed against the siding of a small rickety shack. Sliding up against it, none too lightly, she allowed her arms to lie flat, pressing the backs of her hands tightly to the riddled wood. Her head turned to the side, closing her eyes as a pair of hands softly began to run a trail from her collar, over her heaving breasts and then rested upon her small waist. The rough fingers gripped the tight material of her kimono, spanning their fingers over her womanly features, but then grabbed her suddenly around the waist, hoisting her up into the air. A soft yelp on Kagome’s behalf caused the man to grunt. He hoisted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and then spun into the dimness provided by the canopy of the nearest tree.   
Once he was shaded under the canopy and hidden behind the broken down shack, he pressed his lips hungrily to Kagome’s kiss-swollen lips, “Masato…,” She whispered between kisses.  
She gasped, gripping his face with both hands and leaned in, brushing her soft rose petal lips across his rough mouth, enjoying these types of kisses all afternoon. Thrusting his hips up against the soft material of her undergarments, Kagome gripped the front of his top and pressed him tightly to the unforgiving wood of the shack. The man’s fingers slipped up between the valley of her breasts to brush up and around her small neck. His thumb drew a circular path along the outside of her neck, drawing dangerously close to the sensitive bite mark. Pulling her mouth away from his greedy lips, Kagome gripped his shoulders and tried to climb down off him. Her eyes widened, feeling his grip upon her neck strengthen as if to keep her in place. This only further aggravated the mark. Releasing a soft groan of surprise she shoved him off instantly.  
“Masato, please…,” She begged, trying to get in just a single breath.   
“What are you doing?” Masato whispered breathlessly as he wrapped his arm around the back side of her neck, leaning in and devouring her jaw line.   
“And now he answers,” She whispered harshly, placing an extended arm upon his tense shoulder.   
“I’m listening, tell me,” He inquired almost instantly, which surprised her.   
“I can’t,” Kagome whispered, sliding her soft hand down toward the tight muscles of his chest, “As much as I want to, I cannot.”  
“You can’t?” He whispered in a harsh tone, pausing suddenly, “What do you mean, you can’t? We have planned this for a while now.” Masato nearly sputtered over his words, glancing down at the raging evidence pressing against his own attire.   
“I know,” Kagome licked her lips, brushing her raven locks behind her ear, “I am sorry. Souta was supposed to be out longer, but he is home now. I just came to tell you we have to plan for another night.” Offering him a soft smile, she leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to his pouty lips.   
“Kagome,” He whined, allowing his head to drop back as he ran a hand over the dark locks. Releasing a soft sigh and accepting her soft kiss, he opened his angry eyes, “I thought we weren’t going to wait. It seems like you always have something that ‘comes up’,” his wide brown eyes looked directly into her blue depths.   
Kagome’s pink lips parted slightly, “What is a few more weeks, or a day even? We will have a lifetime to do this. I just don’t understand why you are so persistent on doing it now? Not that I don’t wish to, it is just…Souta comes first. You know this!” Her blue eyes darkened with anger, feeling completely unheard. The look in his defensive eyes gave it away. Now that she had turned him down for a good reason, he wouldn’t even look at her. With that particular action, she spun around offering him her back and crossed her arms over her chest.   
“I know we have a lifetime, Kag. Don’t get angry. I cannot help myself…,” Masato tried to pick up the pieces crumbling in his hand, “You are beautiful, and I dream about being with you as your husband, constantly.” He whispered the last part, approaching her with outstretched arms.   
“I understand that, but you are being selfish. You may become my husband soon, Masato, but remember Souta will always come first. Besides, it should be special, what occurs between a man and a woman. You aren’t making it special, especially with this sudden change in personality.” Her index finger came out like a weapon. Those fierce blue eyes focused on every contour of his face, that handsome face that she was instantly drawn to from the beginning.   
“I’m disappointed is all,” He reached up and gripped her wrist, yanking her into an embrace, “Isn’t it a wife’s duty to make her husband happy?” Masato whispered against her ear, brushing his lips against the shell. If this was his idea of making her laugh, it definitely wasn’t funny, “Think of this as good practice.”  
“I’m not your wife yet,” Kagome breathed, yanking away from him, and shaking her head in disgust.  
“All this over the simple fact that I wish to make love to you,” He breathed, growling as she ripped away and tried to leave. He struck out an arm and gripped the back of her kimono tightly, pulling her into an even tighter embrace. His erection pressed tightly against the soft swells of her buttock, causing a soft blush to form against her high cheekbones.   
“Masato, you know I wish to be with you as a woman, but I will not change my mind tonight. Better yet, I think we should wait until we are married. You can’t seem to handle a relationship such as this without getting angry. My marriage will not just be about being physical. So stop trying.” With that, Kagome pulled from his embrace and took a step back.   
Masato reached down, pressing his straining male parts close to his body, trying to hide the evidence of their encounter. He quickly glanced around to make sure there were no wandering eyes this late into the evening. Those dark eyes widened with shock upon seeing the young woman turn and head to the muddy trail toward her home up on the hill. His mouth dropped open as he hid his lower half behind the shack.   
“Kagome,” He called in a harsh whisper.   
The raven haired woman glanced over her shoulder, merely waving, “Go home, Masato.” She turned, trying to hide her smile of pure entertainment.   
“You will regret this,” He called out.   
Turning one last time she raised a brow, “Oh yeah? Find yourself another wife then.” Kagome shouted, allowing her anger to get the better of her. They were meaningless words, but at this moment getting back to Souta was all she cared about, not some silly man with a raging erection shouting at her from behind a shack. Plus, he wasn’t going anywhere, not with the evidence he was packing.  
That man didn’t know how to take ‘no’ for an answer, especially being the only son among three children, two obviously being girls. He assumed the role of favorite child based on sex alone. Masato just didn’t comprehend the meaning of ‘no’, for it never was used. His parents gave into his every desire. After meeting his family, Kagome understood where his arrogant nature had been birthed from. His parents were the culprits.   
Straightening her Kimono, the raven haired woman slipped up toward the house, allowing her eyes to scan the perimeter. She smoothed her hands over her hair and looked to the kitchen window for one thing in particular. The candles were out, which meant that Sota hadn’t made it back yet. She was grateful. The little boy had become extremely alert and particularly with her whereabouts ever since Masato had proposed marriage to her a little over two months prior.   
Kagome slipped up two steps and kicked off her sandals. Wiggling her toes, she took one silent step forward and gripped the handle on their front sliding door.   
“Resorting to sneaking now, are we?” A small voice of a young boy drew her attention from her carful movements.   
Kagome dropped her head back and groaned softly, tilting her head to the side to glare at her little brother seated upon the wooden deck. In his hand was a katana. No wonder she didn’t pick up on him before, he decided to sit beside the chair on the ground, smart move. Pursing her lips she rolled her eyes, releasing the handle.   
“Excuse me, I was trying not to wake you. I figured you were fast asleep after your past three days of training.” A soft smile formed on her lips, taking notice that there was a questioning look in the young boy’s eye.   
“Well, I am wide awake. Why were you out so late?” Souta asked, pushing up from the ground and holding his katana close to his side, just like a grown man.   
Kagome placed both hands upon her hips and glared him down. Tilting her head to the side she shook her it back and forth, “Excuse me, young man. The last time I checked I was your guardian and you were the child!”  
Souta huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “Yeah, yeah...,” He spoke lowly, walking toward the door, “But you never stay out this late. It isn’t because you are having fun, it is who you are having fun with,” Souta said, walking to put his newly forged weapon in a safe place.   
Kagome’s lips parted, a little surprised at her brother’s words. Stepping inside she looked from the ground, becoming a little disappointed in herself for being out when he arrived home. The boy had lost a mother and a father. She was all he had left. The anxiety most likely was great; she knew this only because she had lost the same mother and father. Being older and wiser, she should feel ashamed for her actions.   
“Look, I am sorry. I won’t leave this late again, no matter what. I promise,” Kagome sat near the table directly across from her pouting brother. Leaning in, Kagome allowed her blue eyes to search his tense face. Offering up a smile, she tapped the table with her index finger, “Hey, I promise,” She repeated once again, gaining his attention.   
The soft eyes of her brother bore into her heart, “How about you promise me something else, and we’ll call it a deal?” He blinked a few times, offering up a shrug.   
“What other promise could you possibly need?” Kagome asked, crossing her arms over the table top.   
With a soft sigh he leaned in with pleading eyes, “Promise me,” He said softly, “That you won’t marry Masato.”  
Kagome’s brows knitted, “Souta,” She merely said in an annoyed tone, “Don’t you think that is a little harsh?”  
“How is that harsh?” Souta piped up, glaring at her.   
“I cannot promise you that,” Kagome said softly, brushing her hand through her thick locks, “I am going to marry Masato.” Her words completely contradicted the words just spoken to the man himself just moments before.  
“You deserve someone better,” with that, Kagome’s eyes softened, feeling a pain in her heart upon hearing such tender words.   
“Oh yeah?” She asked, raising a dark brow, “Like who?”  
Souta shrugged, running a finger under his nose, “I don’t know… someone who will protect you. Someone who will be there forever…”  
“Who says Masato wouldn’t protect me, or be there forever? Marriage is a commitment, Souta.”  
“Yeah, but I think you will be very unhappy.” Souta whispered, looking down at his hands, which drummed rapidly across the wood. Knitting her brows once again, she sucked in a breath.   
“Souta,” she captured his attention only briefly, “tell me why you bring this up now. I thought you got along with Masato?”  
“I did,” Souta whispered, “He is nice enough, but not nice enough for my sister.”  
“Why?” Kagome asked.   
“I don’t want to say,” Her brother said hesitantly.   
“If you are asking someone to make a promise not to be with another person, you had better present a good case.” Kagome leaned back slightly.   
“He just…he just flirts with many women,” Souta glanced up, slightly wincing upon telling his sister such terrible news.   
“Souta,” Kagome scolded.   
“But…” The boy jumped up, coming to life after hearing his sister’s angry tone, “Aito said that he saw…,”  
“Souta,” Kagome leaned in and shook her head, “What have I always told you?”  
“Sis,” Pursing her lips and glaring directly at him with those ice cold blue eyes, sent a shiver down his spine. With a soft sigh, Souta followed with an answer to keep the peace, “That you can’t always believe what you hear unless you see it with your own eyes. But…” he retorted almost instantly, wishing so desperately to be allowed to make a point.   
“My goodness, Souta, you know Aito likes to stir trouble and fabricate nonsense. The boy has been doing that for years, plus did you tell him you don’t like Masato?” Souta crossed his arms and offered a hesitant nod,” She offered a tiny smirk and tilted her head to the side, “See, there you have it. Aito is playing one of his many games again. Like I have told you, gossip is nasty,” Kagome let out a sigh, “I think you need to worry about your training, yes?” Souta nodded in response, “Look, I know Masato. He may come off a little harsh at times, but he is willing to provide for me, and you.” She placed a palm to her chest, trying to sound confident.   
“Yeah, for like two months,” He whispered against the small hand pressed to his cheek.   
“What?” Kagome asked harshly.   
“Nothing,” He spoke quickly, “I think I am going to go to bed. I have to be up early tomorrow,” With that the young boy stood up and slowly made his way down toward his own room, without even giving his sister a goodnight hug.  
“Hey,” Kagome shouted, leaning over and wiggling her index finger, beckoning him closer, “Where is my hug? You can’t be that mad at me,” Her blue eyes searched the emotionless face of the boy, who nearly dragged his feet in her direction. Speeding up his pace, Souta leaned in and wrapped his arms around his sister’s neck and pressed his face against her raven black hair.   
“I love you, sis,” He whispered, allowing his hands to slide free and with that, he trotted off toward his bed room.   
Disappearing into the darkness of the hall, Kagome finally allowed her weariness take hold. Dropping her elbows to the table top, she slid her hands into her thick hair, allowing her mind to wander. Was she making the right choice? Not only would her decision impact her life, but it would also have an effect on Souta’s life as well.   
The boy had practically been a son to her. At a young age she had to play mother and father to the boy, taking responsibility for everything he did. She fed him, clothed him, and held him until he slept. Her mother, rest her soul, died some years ago when Souta was a baby. Kagome was then assimilated into that role, and her baby brother knew nothing else. Sure there were plenty of children without parents, but in Kagome’s mind, he was rather lucky.   
When Masato came into their lives, it had jumbled it all up. The man was older, blunter and very stern in his features which could come off wrong to certain people and that included Souta. From the moment Masato stepped into their lives, Souta instantly went on defense. Their father was an alcoholic, drinking at all hours of the day and spending money that shouldn’t be wasted on anything but family. It had been two years since they last saw the drunk, and Souta wasn’t happy to see another man who enjoyed sake entering their home.   
Kagome could admit the man could put away sake, handling it very well. There were only two occasions in which he had too much, and it had been too much for even her to handle. She hadn’t talked to him for a few days afterwards, angry that he had made a fool out of himself right in front of her baby brother. She understood going out and drinking with some of his work friends, but rushing to her place in the dead of night with the smell of sake on his breath was drawing the line. Souta wasn’t pleased. He wouldn’t speak, and that was when he begun waiting for her when she went out with the man. The boy despised everything about Masato, even being as blunt as telling him to his face, or lying about Kagome’s whereabouts in order to keep them apart.   
That was her brother, her little protector. Souta looked after her night and day. It brought sadness to her heart, knowing he wasn’t the small toddler she carried around any longer. He wasn’t the same boy who looked up to her, wishing to be told a story, or to get a good night kiss. He was becoming a ‘man’. Soon he would assume the role of ‘man of the house’ and he was in his own right to do so.  
Masato wasn’t at all interested in the boy’s antics either. He honestly was offended, but why should he be? He was a loving younger brother, who only wished the best for his sister. To see a man like Masato assuming that ‘father’ role, rattled Souta. He didn’t wish for it to happen, ever. There was a softer side of Masato that Souta didn’t see and Kagome wished he would speak with the boy to prove himself. He could be very passionate, which was something she did thrive on. For the first time in her life, she felt like a woman. Pushy, Masato definitely was, but he never once raised a hand to her. Maybe spoke to her in a stern fashion, but he would soon shift into that husband role, and as a good wife it was her duty to obey, right?  
Kagome let out a soft breath, feeling tears of apprehension fill her eyes. Who was she kidding? Masato was there to fill a void, a void that had begun to form back in her childhood. Haru, a good childhood friend had died, killed right before her very eyes. Her mother followed in death not long after, which had gripped her father by his saddened heart and nearly tore it from his chest. The man drifted down a lonely path of drinking and gambling. Masato came along a year ago, working for his father in the village.   
It was the first time in a long time that she had felt anything at all, except for when it came to the light of her life, Souta. He was built, strong and proved to be likeable by many in the village. But then again, his father put him on a pedestal, and owned a major business, which provided goods to many of the surrounding areas. They could afford a hot, well-cooked meal three times daily. What he saw in a poor girl like her, she didn’t honestly know. It took a while before she allowed him to even speak with her. Ignoring was her specialty. Kagome didn’t wish to be disappointed with loneliness, so not many were able to obtain a friendship that lasted a long time. Distance was placed almost instantly between her and quite a few people. In the end they always left, so what was the point in forming relationships?   
Masato’s persistence paid off. Within a year she actually said a few words too him, allowing him to bring meat and fish. Other items, like pathetic trinkets were quickly sent back without question. What could she do with silly hair combs? Even though Kagome understood it’s meaning, it was pointless. Her feelings would not be bought with trinkets. He soon learned what made her happy.   
Masato…  
He was truly a man, a man who enjoyed women. Kagome wasn’t stupid. She could see it in all the young women’s eyes of the village.   
Lust…  
Maybe Souta was right. He might flirt back with some of the pretty girls, but she was sure there was no meaning behind it. Masato had told her often that he only had eyes for her. He was a virgin, not knowing how to handle a woman’s affection, so something as silly as a flirty smile didn’t mean his heart was untrue, right? Kagome sighed, dramatically as she pondered these other women, Souta had insisted upon.  
Masato was a handsome man. In her eyes he was the husband of her dreams… Placing a hand over her parted lips, her eyes narrowed slightly. Finding the flame of the candle upon the table, Kagome zoned out. Silver and amber…two colors that flashed in her mind only for a brief second. Was that the man of her dreams? Or was it a cold porcelain fleshed youkai with silver hair down to his ankles and molten amber eyes? Two years ago, and she was still a child in her mind just sixteen. Eighteen and she was a woman without a husband and children. She had spent far too many years chasing after a dead dog, which then lead her to being claimed by a youkai. It confused her, with a Youkai who detested humans and managed to get into a verbal dispute, marked her.   
The affects were substantial. There were many sleepless nights with vivid dreams. The smells, the touches…she felt them as if they were actually happening. Many days she questioned if she had been poison and slowly the poison was rotting her brain away. After six months the hot sweaty nights and vivid dreams disappeared. The only evidence of her experience was the crescent shaped bite mark upon her collar bone, which she hid daily to avoid questioning. Putting it behind her was the only way she saw fit in order for her to move on without question.   
‘Shiro Inu’ and Sesshomaru were just a dream…Yes, a dream.  
….  
…  
..  
.  
.  
..  
…  
….

“Well,” a soft voice asked, “Do you love him?” her delicate fingers released the handle of a hot cup of tea, waving a hand across the top as if skimming off the steam.   
“What sort of question is that?” Kagome asked, running her hands down the very expensive fabric which belonged to her friend. It had been Yumi’s wedding kimono, and of course she was being given the honor of wearing the same kimono for her own upcoming wedding. The vibrant reds and shimmering gold was a match made in heaven for her, truly a dream of dreams.   
“It shouldn’t be difficult to answer,” Yumi stated softly, brushing spiral curls behind her ear. She made her way around Kagome, who was inspecting herself in her body length mirror. A soft smile formed on her childhood friend’s lips as she placed a hand to her extremely swollen belly as she lowered herself to a seat.  
“Well, yes I love him…I guess,” Kagome replied in a rather awkward manner.   
“You guess?” Yumi belted out a laugh and shook her head, “What kind of a response is that, my dear friend?” drawing their attention from the topic at hand were soft shouts which could be heard approaching the home. Just moments after the first initial shout, two little children burst through the door. The oldest, a boy carried a frog. A rather large frog, and behind him trailed a younger sister nearly in tears, “My goodness, what are you two doing? What in the world did you bring into my home?” Yumi asked, placing a hand to her chest offering up a look of disgust, not sure what muddy object her young son had brought to her this time.   
“Momma, please tell him no,” the small girl sniffled, wiping her tears away.   
“Oh, what for, my love?” Yumi asked, stroking the cheek of her replica, “Hiro you better tell me what sort of game you have been playing, this moment,” She demanded in the harshest tone only Yumi could muster.   
“Hiro said he is going to kill it and eat its legs for supper, don’t let him do it, momma, please. I already had a name picked out and everything,” The girl then released a drawn out whimper. With that the young boy pouted, already feeling his mother would make him rid of this creature before he got his chance to do as he first intended.   
Yumi stroked her daughter’s head and glared in the direction of her son, “You will take that frog back to the pond unharmed. No more disturbing your poor sister, you hear me?” The boy jutted his lower lip and sighed, placing the frog under his arm and rushed off, “and wash your hands before you come back in this house, or no supper for either of you.” With that, her daughter formed a victorious smile and hurried off, no doubt to keep an eye on her scheming brother.   
“I am sorry about that, they don’t understand the meaning of ‘company’,” Yumi placed a hand over her mouth, already forming her trademark blush.   
“Oh Yumi, they are just children. Remember when we were younger?” Yumi merely nodded, stroking the back of her neck, “We would get into all sorts of trouble. We would make trips to the woods, play ‘youkai slayers’.” Kagome pressed her lips together, knowing Yumi wasn’t ever the one too keen on that idea.   
“Yes, and I never wanted to play, but if I didn’t Haru would call me a coward and hound me until I broke down and played,” Yumi said with wide eyes, offering a sweet grin.   
“She didn’t,” Kagome’s lips dropped open, “She always told me you were ok with the idea.”  
Yumi’s eyelids drooped, as she tilted her head to the side, “Me, the child who never wanted to leave her house, wished to play such a barbaric game as ‘youkai slayers’?” a soft chuckle erupted.   
“I suppose you are right, but she did come up with a good argument. I am shocked I never questioned it. I guess I figured you would say something to me at least,” Kagome shrugged, gripped her thick locks and wrapped it over her shoulder.   
“There was one think I do miss about our childhood. Your mother always made the best pastries, especially the ones with the berries.” Placing both hands upon her belly, Yumi released a groan, “Here come the cravings.”  
Kagome placed a hand to her lips, “Yes, but we would do majority of the work…”  
“And Haru would just eat,” Yumi finished the sentence, ending with both girls chuckling.   
“I have such fond memories of Haru.” Kagome bit her lower lip, fighting the emotions. Yumi didn’t offer up her opinion because she knew that look all too well. Instead she shifted away from the topic of their deceased childhood friend.  
“Well, Haru provided a lot of light humor to the mix, which I deeply miss. I, on the other hand, was a rather depressing child, huh?” Yumi offered a nervous smile, trying to make light of her sad situation.   
“Stop, you were perfect. You were the little sister I always wanted. That was until the baby sister, I was convinced my mother was having, turned out to be a boy.” Kagome chuckled softly, gripping the fabric around her waist, forming it just right around her curves.   
“Yes, but you love that boy to death. Speaking of Souta, how is he doing? The last time I saw him he didn’t look like much of a boy. My husband tells me he has major talent. He will be a fine Youkai Exterminator.” Yumi winked, knowing just what to say to cause Kagome to beam with pride.   
“He is doing well. He has been keeping watch over me, especially with Masato coming around, and even more now that we are to be married.” Kagome glanced downward, feeling a wave of anxiety wash over her.   
Yumi nodded, reaching over to gather her own tea and began to sip, “You know, I completely understand where he is coming from. You are like his mother, Kagome. Now that he is getting older he is trying to fill the ‘household shoes’ and with another man moving in, he is getting territorial. I think it comes with age, you know all those male energies and so on,” with that Kagome began to laugh, shaking her head.   
“He is still a boy to me,” Kagome insisted.   
“Not for long,” Yumi pointed a finger.   
“I understand, I just don’t…I don’t know.” Kagome ran a hand through her hair, “Yumi, am I making the right decision?”  
“Well, if you really love this man, than yes. I believe you are, but Kagome I don’t know what lies in your heart. You are the only one who can decide what is right.” With that, the young woman placed the rim of her cup gently to her lips.   
Kagome watched her intently for a few moments, glancing down toward her own cup of tea. Leaning over she gripped the hot mug into both hands and blew, taking soft sips every few seconds, “I was like the mother hen at one point in our young lives, Yumi, and here you are offering up such wonderful advice. Shouldn’t you be the one coming to me? What happened? What do you think Haru would say if she were around today?” She asked almost hesitantly as she bit her lower lip.   
Sucking in a breath, Yumi placed a hand upon her swollen belly, “She would say that men aren’t worth your time and to get over it and stop your whining, but she would say you look stunning in that dress,” Yumi said, offering up a sad smile.   
Kagome chuckled softly and nodded, “You are probably right,” she swiped a finger under her eyes. Glancing up at Yumi, she watched her carefully as her friend placed a careful hand over her heart.   
“I have learned at a young age that you must guard this precious gem.” She patted a place over her heart, “You know that, just as well as I, Kagome. Life doesn’t come easy. Pain is what you get when you play the game of life. But, you get to choose who you share it with. Is Masato ready to take on what lies in that precious gem? If he cannot handle what lies in your heart, he isn’t worth it.” Kagome knew that Yumi’s husband was a good man, married her young and mended her broken heart. With two children by him and a third on the way, Yumi was now a changed woman, completely different from the young, silent girl who once had to coax into tagging along after the death of her parents.   
“Thank you, Yumi,” With a sigh; Kagome slouched, fanning her face, “Let’s get this off. I am hot,” with that she began to slowly release herself from the attire.   
Yumi stood slowly, pressing a hand to her back as she waddled toward her. Kagome turned and looked to the ceiling feeling the younger woman behind her, peeling away her layer. She released a soft breath and glanced over her shoulder.   
“Yumi?” Kagome tested.   
“Hm,” Yumi responded, folding each sash carefully before moving on.   
“If I had a secret I wished to tell you, you wouldn’t judge me, right?” Her blue eyes blinked rapidly.   
Yumi paused, placing a delicate hand upon her friend’s shoulder, “Of course not,” she offered the raven haired woman a smile, “What is it?” the pregnant woman inquired.   
Kagome smiled and shook her head, “Never mind, I’ll tell you another time.”  
Yumi frowned, but didn’t budge. It was her own business, and she knew that she had no right to pry. 

….  
…  
..  
.  
.  
..  
…  
….  
Souta gripped the hilt of his katana and held it to his chest as he approached his childhood friend, Aito. Both boys had giant grins upon their lips. Aito ran a hand through his sandy blonde locks as he sat upon the floor in front of the cooking flames. Souta crossed his legs and sat upon the rug with his friend. Glancing up with excited eyes, the young boy grinned once again, holding the blade flat and offering it in the direction of his blonde friend, who extended his own arms with anticipation.  
“Look at the hilt, Aito. It is my favorite part. You can open it up, go ahead. The blade was crafted by the best in the village.” Souta released his blade, watching as his friend inspected it with child-like wonder.   
“Souta, this is better than my own father’s blade. Have the slayers been training you on how to strike an opponent down?” The vibrant green eyes of the young boy shifted to meet the dark stare of his friend.   
“Yes, they have. I am not used to it yet, thought.” Souta admitted hesitantly.   
“You could cut down so many youkai with this blade,” Aito giggled childishly, lifting the blade above his head and pretending he was about to strike down his own youkai, “You should put a word in for me, in a few more years I could be along with you, training.” Aito raised a blonde brow, lowering the blade and inspecting its craft. He was of course careful not to slice his finger.  
“I started this year. In two years I am sure you will be accepted. They need bodies.” Souta nodded, offering a reassuring smile.   
Aito rubbed the back of his neck, nodding as well. Leaning forward he offered the sheathed blade back to Souta who took it without question.   
“Hey, maybe my sister will allow you to stay. Are you hungry?” His brown eyes filled with excitement because of the simple fact that they could talk weapons. Kagome wasn’t much into weapon talk.  
“Oh, if she will allow me, I would like that. Then you can show me some moves with your katana afterward.” Aito placed both hands upon his knees, being hopeful.   
“Of course,” with that, a grin formed on Souta’s face.   
Kagome slipped into the house, glancing in the direction of the fire pit. Two little boys sat whispering with a blade placed between them, looking guilty as ever. Yes, weapons in the kitchen, not ever a good thing. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome set a basket of fresh vegetables upon the tabletop, gaining their attention.   
“There you are, sis,” Souta offered a grin, “Can Aito stay for supper?”  
Kagome sucked in a breath and shifted a questioning eye toward the small boy seated upon the floor. Instantly the boy lowered his gaze and swallowed hard, nervous to see his older sister. The look of guilt was written all over the poor boy’s face. Souta must have informed him she wasn’t pleased with his assumption about Masato. Feeling terrible for forming ill feelings toward such a young child, Kagome formed a smile upon her pink lips nodding.   
“Of course he can. I hope he likes perch.” Her blue eyes twinkled with amusement.   
“I am grateful,” Aito bowed, grateful for the hospitality. Such discipline he had. Kagome couldn’t help but chuckle.   
“Don’t worry about it, Aito. You are a good friend of my brothers. You are welcome whenever,” She said softly, unpacking her vegetables for their supper, “Now, there is one thing I do not like in the kitchen, especially when I am preparing a meal. Souta, take that weapon out, this moment. You know better. What would your sensei think?” Her eyes flickered across the room, taking notice that Souta’s eyes grew as large as saucers.   
“Don’t tell him, sis,” Souta whispered, glancing toward Aito with a soft blush upon his cheeks.   
“Of course I won’t tell him, but you should be more respectful with your weapons. Now, go run off and play until I call you in for supper.”  
A loud knock sounded upon the entrance door. Kagome allowed her neck to drop back, groaning out softly. The knock was persistent, not easing up in the slightest. The raven haired woman had an idea of who it could be, but then again she was surprised from time to time. Glancing toward her brother she nodded in the direction of the door, hoping he would catch onto the gesture and answer it.   
“If it is Masato tell him I am busy, and I will speak with him later.” Kagome snapped, turned upon her heal and instantly began to prep the vegetables. She completely ignored the pounding, which was becoming rather obnoxious.   
Souta forced himself up, forming a scowl upon his small features. Approaching the door, the young man slid it open just enough to see who was creating all sorts of noise. Lifting his brown eyes, he met another pair which angrily glared down at him.   
“Where is your sister?” Masato demanded, reaching out and gripping the wooden frame tightly. Souta retaliated and pushed back upon it.   
“She is busy. She told me to tell you she would speak with you later,” He spoke harshly.   
“Is that so?” Masato raised a brow, gripping the frame tighter and forcing it open, causing Kagome’s brother to stumble back.   
“Hey, you weren’t invited in,” Souta barked.   
“Kagome,” Masato called out, ignoring the boy.   
Kagome spun around, watching as her fiancé’s massive form approached. She leaned back against the prepping table and blinked a few times, shaking her head, “What are you doing? I am busy. Go home,” she demanded, pointing toward the door.   
Masato instantly dropped to his knees and bowed at her feet, drawing out a look of worry, “Please, don’t send me away.”  
“Really, Masato,” Kagome placed a hand over her mouth feeling rather embarrassed that both children had to witness this pathetic display.   
“No, please hear me out, my love.” The man’s voice trembled, “I will not find another wife. I want you. Please allow me to stay. I cannot bear to be sent away,” he whispered against his extended arms.   
Kagome eyed him carefully and released a defeated sigh, “Get up.”  
…  
…  
…  
Masato shoved large pieces of fish into his lips, piling in white rice to fill the other empty spaces in his large and obnoxious cavern. Sucking down hot sake, he put another greasy piece of fish between his lips. At that moment, Souta and his friend Aito glared in his direction, mouths open as if disgusted by the grown man’s rude behavior. Kagome continued to look down, completely unsure how to approach this situation. The man was obviously drunk. She could smell the alcohol upon his breath the moment he walked in.   
Masato couldn’t deal with his problems, so in order to cope he used sake. Another red flag, what was she doing? Placing a hand to her forehead, she popped a piece of onion into her mouth chewing carefully as she thought of a way to get him out of her house.  
“You had better keep that brother of yours inside. I don’t think it is smart to allow him to travel far for the next few weeks.” Masato glanced up with blood shot eyes.   
Kagome slowly lifted her sad blue gaze, furrowing her brow after allowing his words to process, “What do you mean?” she shifted her tired eyes toward her brother, whose attention was spiked.   
“I am soon to be a man,” Souta piped up, defending himself.   
The man chuckled, shoveling a massive amount of white rice between his lips, “Yeah, a man,” He said disrespectfully, with a full mouth.   
Souta narrowed his eyes and stuck to his own food, done with any sort of conversation with their rude guest, or so it seemed, “What do you mean, Masato, for god sakes.” Kagome set down her chopsticks.   
“There was a youkai spotted not far from here, feasting on lowly youkai. It looked to be a nasty fucker.” Masato raised a brow and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “Some of the slayers say that it has been roaming the forest around this village for weeks. White fur, massive teeth, a white dog if you will,” He shrugged, “They don’t know much about it yet. All the slayers are young recruits, pathetic.” He chuckled.   
Kagome’s lips dropped open, blinking a few times as she processed the information. Could it be possible that the dog that they had been seeing wandering the forests near the village’s edge is…  
“Shiro Inu,” Souta spoke, placing a bite of food into his mouth.  
“What?” Masato narrowed his eyes, shooting the boy an annoyed glare, “What the hell does that mean?”  
“Masato, watch your language,” Kagome snapped.   
The dark haired man glanced up, flaring his nostrils as if hesitant on how to take her tone, “That is the name of the white dog.” Souta then answered him.   
“It has a name? How come I never heard of this Shiro Inu?” Masato grinned.   
“It was the dog that saved my sister,” Souta spoke.   
Masato shifted a curious glance toward his soon to be wife, “Souta that is enough. I am sure there are others of the same breed. Who knows if it was the same one?” She ran a nervous hand through her dark locks.   
“I knew what happened, but I didn’t think you had given the beast a name,” Masato chuckled, leaning his chin upon his cupped hand, “Why so defensive, Kagome?” the older man whispered, quirking a brow, “Don’t tell me this beast bewitched you? Do we have to perform an exorcism?” he chuckled.   
Kagome glared, “That ‘beast’ saved my life, and I am not bewitched by anything.”  
Souta leaned back and watched as Masato continued to pry information from his fiancé, “Well, that ‘Shiro Inu’ will soon be put out of his misery and you won’t have to be bothered by such petty memories again.” He spoke with venom dripping from his lips.   
“Why does the creature need to die in the first place? It is ridding of the surrounding problems. He is doing more good than bad. Why not let him be?” Kagome asked, shaking her head. To be quite honest she was disturbed by this, allowing her emotions to get the better of her.   
“He… Him...,” Masato whispered harshly, “You are humanizing it. It doesn’t have feelings, Kagome. Give it a chance and the beast could swallow this entire village up.” He growled.   
Pursing her lips she waved a hand, “I think you need to go.”  
“I need to go? Why, because I am telling you that we will kill it, that the beast isn’t a creature with a conscious? It is the truth, you know? Don’t tell me this youkai means that much to you. Really, Kagome, that is rather pathetic.”  
“You are pathetic. Leave, now,” She shouted, “I cannot stand anymore of your negative thinking. I don’t wish to speak to you for a while, Masato. Please leave my home. I knew seeing you this soon would only cause more issues, especially with your drinking habits. For god sakes we have children here,” She glanced toward the two young boys.  
Masato jumped up, breaking some of her mother’s china on the way up. The man thudded to the door, slammed it open and crashed it closed. Closing her eyes, Kagome took in a deep breath and shook her head. Aito sat in complete silence, regretting that he had agreed to stay for supper.   
“Don’t worry about him, Kagome.” Souta reached out and gripped his sister’s hand, wishing there was something he could say to make her feel better. Ultimately, he knew there was nothing, especially with the information that he had just provided them regarding ‘Shiro Inu’.   
…  
…  
…  
“Collect your things, Aito. Souta and I will walk you home. I would hate for something to happen to you this late at night. I am sure you mother is worried sick.” Kagome said softly, slipping on her shoes, “Please tell me she knew you were here?” The boy nodded quickly.   
Kagome leaned in and slid their front door open, allowing a gust of cold air into their small home. A shiver traveled down her spine, creating goose bumps upon the flesh of her arms. Sucking in a breath, Kagome glanced over her shoulder. Both boys were prepared for the short trip to Aito’s family home. It was silly, indeed, to escort the boy such a short distance, but she didn’t want to risk anything happening to the young Aito. His mother was a sweet woman, and would appreciate such care. She, too, would wish the same done for her own brother.  
“Come on,” Kagome beckoned, waving a hand and glancing up at the clear night sky, with random wisps of cirrus clouds.   
“Coming,” Souta whispered, handing his friend his shawl.   
“We must make it quick.” Kagome spoke as she glanced down the dirt path toward the center of the village. Weaving through the trees, as well as in plain sight upon the paths stood the villages newly acquired Youkai Slayers. They were taking the presence of this youkai very seriously. Guard duty seemed necessary, she supposed?  
The trio made their way down the path, being carefully eyed by the men and women in slayer attire. Kagome bowed, offering up soft smiles as she gripped each boy by their shoulders and kept up their pace. Her blue eyes skimmed the tree lines, taking notice of the body’s hangout out even in the canopies of the trees.   
“What if we see ‘Shiro Inu’?” Aito asked, glanced up at Kagome who pressed her lips tightly together.  
“We won’t,” Kagome insisted.   
“Why wouldn’t we?” Souta raised a brow, keeping his eyes on what surrounded him, at all times.   
My future warrior…  
Kagome grinned softly, placing a hand upon his head, “Shiro Inu isn’t a normal lowly youkai. They are a smarter breed, already powerful enough. He could pick up the scent of these men and women in the trees long before they picked up on him.” She insisted, patting both of them upon their shoulders, “He isn’t a stupid creature.”  
“Would he kill us?” Aito swallowed hard, jerking his head in the direction of an owl call, nearly stumbling over his own feet. Kagome gripped the back of his attire and yanked him straight.   
“Be careful,” She warned, searching the trees without one ounce of worry, “I don’t believe the creature mindlessly kills,” Kagome reassured, rounding the village meat stand, which was now closed at this hour. She stepped over blood and left over innards, guiding the two boys to do the same. The smell was absolutely rancid.   
“How can you be sure?” Aito asked breathing heavier as the swaying leaves being tussled by the wind nearly had him jumping from his skin.   
“I’ll protect you, do not worry. Look, there is your home.” Before them, along with other village housing stood a larger home than their own. Each window was brightly illuminated with candles, precisely placed. Just as they approached a wild rabbit darted from a bush, running between their legs. Aito screamed out, launching himself upon Kagome, gripping her kimono tightly with both hands. Releasing a soft sigh, the young woman clutched her kimono top tightly, feeling a wave of anxiety rush from her tense form.  
Kagome began chuckling, taking notice that her brother had assumed a defensive pose, looking around for their furry attacker. She glanced up; hoping that the youkai slayers would soon figure it was just a silly boy who was merely frightened by something that would do him and the villagers no harm.   
“It was a rabbit, go on now. Your mother is surely waiting.” The young woman pried him from her kimono, allowing him to calm himself briefly before shoving him in the direction of his cracked door.   
“Thank you, see you tomorrow, Souta. Thank you for supper, Kagome,” With a slight, informal bow the boy turned and rushed into his home, being greeted immediately by the sound of his mother’s voice.   
“Alright Souta, let’s get back. The chilly air is getting to me.” Turning on her heel, the raven haired woman decided to head through the center of the village on their small journey home. Being as close as they were to the woods at night put her on edge, especially after the small scare with that wild rabbit and she didn’t wish to have a repeat.   
“Scared?” Souta chuckled, walking alongside his sister.   
“A little,” Kagome admitted, reaching out to softly nudge her little brother on the shoulder.   
“I can protect you, don’t worry.” Her brother insisted, clenching his fists at his sides.   
“I am sure you can. I just don’t like the darkness of the forest this late at night. Brings back bad memories,” His older sister said softly, glancing around the quiet town. She was rather happy that the oil lamps had been lit, offering up an illuminated path.   
“hn,” Souta nodded, knowing why and thinking she had every right to fear the darkness that washed over the land at night. When the sun set, it was bound to bring out creatures that one only saw in nightmares.   
The Izakaya was in full bloom. Many dressed up women piled in with their young suitors. Men stumbled out, heading home with filled flasks. Kagome instantly reached over and gripped her brother’s shoulders, wishing to shield him from the drunken curses and crude sexual language.   
“Lookin’ for some fun?” A drunken man called after the young woman.   
Kagome ignored him, holding tightly onto her brother. Within a mere second she had already started to regret her decision. Honestly, she had never traveled into the village this late at night when all the drunks came out to the Izakaya.   
“Come on, honey. Let me buy you a drink. Go tuck in your son and come back. I’ll show you a real man,” The drunk slurred, as he stumbled after the duo.   
Kagome glanced over her shoulder, noticing the man wasn’t giving up. He was following after them, which struck fear in her.   
Pausing, the young woman glared him down, “Excuse me, I am not interested. I am engaged to be married and I do not appreciate you harassing me. Do not make me call one of the slayers over here.” She warned, pressing Souta to her breast. The boy wasn’t thrilled that he was being placed on the back burner, but he continued to keep his cool even though he did wish he could do something about this old man.   
“Oh, I am just making friendly conversation. Don’t be shy,” The old man allowed ‘marriage’ to flow in one ear and out the other.   
“Trust me; I am far from shy, sir. Leave us alone and go back to your sake,” Kagome spoke louder.   
A loud chuckle escaped the man’s lips as he swiped a hand across the air, stumbling backwards toward the bar, figuring it wasn’t worth the effort. Stupid old fool would most likely pass out in a ditch somewhere before he made it back to their home on the hill. Releasing a soft sigh, she watched for a few seconds longer, making sure the man wouldn’t change his mind. He stumbled toward the door and gripped the handle. A hard shove and the old man was pushed upon his ass, as a group of painted women and a handful of men barged out of the Izakaya, laughing loudly for all to hear. Kagome began to step away, speeding up her pace before the group took notice of her. She didn’t wish to see anyone she knew.   
Souta glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide. Stepping one foot in front of him, he ducked glaring over his shoulder at the group who had come out. Kagome frowned as her brother nudged away from her. Her lips parted as she reached out to grab him, Souta ripped away his arm. Her brow knitted, confused by his sudden actions.   
“Come on, we have to go.”  
“Look,” Souta stated coldly.   
Lifting her blue eyes, Kagome allowed them to fall on the massive form of Masato who was oblivious of their presence. Narrowing her eyes she gasped softly, completely unaware she had emoted such a terrible sound, but the sight of him with his arm around a whore nearly had her jaw hitting the floor. The man buried his face in the cheap whore’s neck, speaking nonsense to her no doubt.   
“Don’t believe anything until you see it, right?” Souta asked, glancing up to meet eyes with his sister, which by that time she wasn’t paying attention to anything he was saying. Her legs nearly had a mind of their own. Stepping toward the group, Kagome launched herself directly at Masato, who had no idea she approached. With wide eyes, he shook his head, instantly lifting his arms to block her wild jabs.   
“You cheating bastard,” Kagome shouted, striking him upon his head, face, and chest multiple times, “How dare you do this to me,” she cried, feeling hot tears trickle down her reddened cheeks.  
“Stop this right now, Kagome,” He launched himself out, gripping her wrists and dragging her away from the group, “It isn’t…,”  
“It isn’t what it looks like?” Kagome nodded, pursing her lips and yanking her arms away from him, “Virgin…you are no virgin if you associate with these types. You aren’t worth the dirt under my shoe,” Her voice dripped with venom.   
“I do not wish to...,” He paused, flaring his nostrils, “I do not wish to speak of this in front of all these people,” His eyes scanned the crowd he was following around, who now were softly whispering as they observed the dispute.   
Kagome struck him across the face, clipping him good and hard, “You do not wish to speak of it, but you sure can act like a fool, making me look like a fool for even wishing to marry you in the first place. Masato, you and I are through. Do not speak to me again, or I swear on my mother’s grave I will use my bow on you.” Gritting her teeth, Kagome turned on her heel and reached out for Souta who quickly followed. He didn’t say a word, nor did he wish to. In his eyes his sister handled herself rather well. A few tears were shed, but in the long run, she would be better off without that filthy man.   
….  
…  
..  
.  
.  
..  
…  
….  
A few weeks went by and not a word from Masato. Good for him too, because she had been completely serious about using her bow. Kagome had cried herself to sleep many nights, thanking god that she hadn’t allowed that man to take her innocence. A man who respected and loved her only deserved that. Souta had been supportive, trying to make her tea and meals just to see her smile. It was rather sweet.   
Staying away, many people came to visit her, no doubt hearing about the small dispute put on display for all the drunks to witness. The bad thing was, it most likely was dramatized due to the alcohol, but the good thing was majority wouldn’t really remember it. It could go both ways.   
Never believe anything until you see it… that truly was something to keep in mind.   
She had kept that in mind even on the topic of this ‘white dog’ lurking as well.   
It matters not. You will never see him again. Stop thinking about him, stop searching for him.  
Those words were never forgotten. What could this Youkai Lord who went by ‘Sesshomaru’ gain by lying? She wasn’t sure what the meaning of this sighting was, but until she saw it with her very eyes she wouldn’t believe it.   
Souta had been away for three days, training with his sensei as well as the other young youkai slayers. She missed him terribly, but ultimately he would come back with more knowledge and he was pursuing something that he loved to do and learn about. He was meant for this. The way he swung that katana with precision gave her hope that he would grow into a miraculous man, a man that every young woman would be chasing after. Boy, she wasn’t prepared for that. Like a mother to him, she hated seeing him becoming more and more independent. Goodness, she didn’t see herself being alone at eighteen, husbandless and without children. She was practically an old maid.   
Yumi had her baby, a little girl who she named Haru. The very sight of her nearly had her in tears. Yumi visited often and to Kagome it felt like the group was together again. She was a small baby, fitting into her arms like a delicate flower. The very sight of her made her yearn for a child of her own. She wished to have a man of her own. Masato had created yet another void, which formed thoughts of regret.   
Yumi told her constantly that there would be others, but she didn’t want ‘others’. She wanted one good man, one man that would stay with her faithfully and take no one else. Where could she find that?  
Kagome closed her shutters, and brought her candle to her bed side. Stripping of her kimono, she stood completely naked before the brilliant candle light. She ran a hand down over her small peaking breasts, biting her lip. Sliding her hand upward she cupped the small bite mark upon her collar bone, releasing a gentle moan. Closing her eyes, Kagome enjoyed the soft ripple of pleasure in which traveled the length of her body by just a mere touch. An odd reaction, she supposed, for a bite mark. Lowering herself to the mattress, Kagome slipped under the comfort of her sheets.   
She closed her tired eyes, suddenly feeling lonely. She drifted off quickly into a dreamless sleep, completely unaware of the rickety shutters creaked open from the soft brush of the pleasant summer air. The moon hovered in the night sky, illuminating the ground below which lit a pathway to all creatures roaming the lands. Going unnoticed a youkai was, indeed, intrigued. Its silver hair rippled from the wind’s caress. Gliding across the grassing yard, its massive paws bit into the dirt as it sped up its pace in the direction of the open shutters. Using its powerful hind legs, the creature darted up and into the window sill, awarding its own entry.   
Pouncing to the ground the white beast glanced around the room silently, keeping its massive jaws closed. Shifting its amber eyes around the chilly room, it landed upon the sleeping form of the human female. Her scent filled his nostrils, stirring a rumble deep in his throat. Approaching the bedside the creature sat pressing a heavily clawed paw upon the edge, leaning down to inspect her consciousness. Shifting under the blanket, Kagome rolled to her side, facing the youkai who sat before her. His amber eyes watched her features, leaning in to press his cold nose to her face.   
Kagome reached up, placing her delicate fingers upon the warmth of his fur, drawing yet another rumble. Her sheet slipped from her neck, baring a soft peaking nipple to the beast’s greedy eyes. His snout lowered, brushing between her neck, and over the indent of a partial bond made just two years prior. She had blossomed fully into a woman now. Her womb was ripe, fertile even. The smell of her was absolutely fresh and exquisite. Knowing full well he couldn’t hold off for much longer, especially with her in such a naked state.   
Kagome’s blue eyes slowly began to open. Allowing her soft lips to part, she lifted her gaze to meet the intense stare of a youkai with brilliant amber eyes. A soft gasp erupted from her lips, causing her to shift upon her mattress and pull away from him. Her small hands gripped her sheet, holding it to her chin as she eyed him. Finally registering what she was seeing, her eyes became watery. Swallowing hard, she slowly allowed a shaky hand to extend toward the massive white dog. Her eyes kept a worried eye on the beast’s features, hoping he wouldn’t be spooked away.   
“Please tell me this isn’t a dream,” She whispered to herself.   
The white dog stepped up upon the bed, pressing his extended claws upon the soft fabric of the sheets. His eyes lowered to her hand, releasing the spike-like tongue, gliding it over the length of her arm. Her body trembled, but not from fear. A burst of air released from her lips.   
Another step, but something changed. The fur began to recede. The clawed digits began to grow smaller, and lengthen slightly. The facial features pulled in, forming smaller, more handsome features. Legs drew in, straightened. Before long, a man morphed before her very eyes the youkai man, Sesshomaru.   
“You,” Kagome breathed, placing a hand to her lips, “But you…,”  
“Yes,” He merely nodded, shifting his focused molten eyes up to meet her beautiful blue orbs.   
“Why didn’t you tell me before?”  
“I didn’t wish to,” Sesshomaru said gruffly, gripping his armored shoulder piece and tearing it from his body, placing it upon the wooden ground. Standing to full height the youkai lord slipped his beautiful hands to the silken strands dangling at his waist, untying them.   
Her lips quivered as she watched him, unable to say much of anything. She was in complete shock upon seeing the beast who she had been completely grateful too, morph into the man who had claimed her two years prior and specifically told her that ‘Shiro Inu’ had been dead. Hot tears subconscious formed in her eyes, and then she buried her face into her hands. With that she began to cry.   
Sesshomaru disregarded her tears, even though the smell was instantly caught by his nose. He shrugged from his clothing, lowering himself to his knees before her and completely nude. He gripped her wrist, yanking her hands from her wet eyes.   
“Stop your crying,” He spoke harshly.   
Kagome tightened the muscles in the arm captured, glaring up at the man who she had met just two years before. Her eyes lowered, transfixed on his extremely nude state. She swallowed, loosening her arm and allowing it to slide from his clenched palm. The red markings upon his hips led her vision directly to the jutting, yet flaccid man part directly in her view. Lifting her eyes up from his well-formed body she bit her lower lip.   
“What are you here for?” Kagome asked stupidly.   
“Isn’t it obvious?” Sesshomaru said coldly, reaching out and gripping her neck loosely. His clawed hand gripped just under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. His clawed thumb stroked over the old bite mark, teasing her, compelling her. Within seconds her body rippled with pleasure. She convulsed, reaching up and gripping his wrist with her small hand, allowing her dull nails to bite into his porcelain flesh. Her nipples instantly hardened just as her back arched, pressing them high into the air. His curious eyes didn’t mind the view.  
The youkai lord didn’t say another word; he merely leaned in running his hand to the back of her neck. She was trembling, not to mention her scent flared, and it was different. The smell of her spicy aroma had even him trembling. His flaccid cock filled with blood, lengthening and hardening, which became hard to avoid. He breathed upon the flesh of her neck, flicking out his tongue and dragging it over her sensitive mark. Kagome cried out, scissoring her knees together. Her womb cried out, as a wave of heat caused her womanhood to bloom.   
“What are you doing to me?” She panted, keeping her blue eyes tightly sealed.   
With another flick of his hot tongue, Sesshomaru pulled away, gripping around her neck once again. His eyes found her face, looking upon her soft feminine features. Her eyes were closed, he wasn’t having any of that, what so ever.   
“Open your eyes,” He demanded, and as if her body had a mind of its own, Kagome snapped open her eyes looking directly into his. He leaned in and brushed his tongue over her parted lips.   
“Please,” The raven haired human whimpered.   
“What am I doing to you?” Sesshomaru repeated her question, “Isn’t this what you wanted, to see your precious ‘Shiro Inu’?” he breathed against her lips, which were easing up against his once again.   
“Yes,” Kagome nodded, reaching up a hesitant hand and placing it upon his muscled chest, “I did, but…I am so confused.” She shook her head in his grasp.   
“To answer your question, ningen, I am here to take what is mine,” He whispered, capturing her mouth in an earth shattering kiss. His tongue broke through her lips, tasting the warm cavern of her mouth. Moaning against his soft lips, her tongue curiously toyed. She tasted his spicy goodness.   
Silver locks of hair floated down over her as he lowered her to the bed. It tickled over her shoulders and face, as he pressed his hot body to hers. Her legs parted, trembling as his hips softly came up, cradling between her. The thick part in which made him a male, pulsed against her hip not once trying to probe her virgin lips.   
“Mine?” Kagome muttered as he gripped her neck once again, tilting her head back and devoured her collar bone. She was lost, completely captivated by the youkai’s presence. It was just like her sleepless night. Those hot sweaty nights with images just like the ones she was currently viewing. Her body knew exactly was to do, for her legs were already parting and the smell of her arousal was thickly filling the air around them, beckoning him to her very core.  
“Just for a night, or until you tire of me?” She whimpered, feeling his spanning hand dip lower until his clawed digits were cupping her moist nether lips.   
“No,” He whispered against her collarbone, “I am going to claim you, for no ningen man shall ever have you, or youkai.” He finally admitted, dipping his fingers into her molten depths.   
Her hips jutted, rocking with each thrust of his hand. Sesshomaru leaned in to softly kiss her peaking nipple before allowing his tongue to exit and wrap around the pebble, teasing it mercilessly. A growl rumbled from his lips. He buried his face closer to her chest, slowing his motions. Another grumble escaped his lips as he licked one last time before shifted upon her. He placed both hands on either side of her face, observing her.   
“You are still pure, yet the stank of a ningen is upon your flesh.” Leaning in, Sesshomaru pressed his nose behind her ear, sliding a hand behind one extended thigh, stroking softly. He lifted the hand used on her and dipped each clawed finger into his moist mouth, enjoying her essence. Kagome groaned upon seeing such seductive moves.  
“I was engaged to be married,” Kagome trembled.   
“You were?”  
“Yes,” Kagome whispered, “But he was untrue,” she admitted.   
“And?” Sesshomaru asked, shifting his needy eyes down the length of her body.   
“I sent him away,” Kagome said softly, releasing his shoulders and dropping them to her side.   
“I shall kill him,” Sesshomaru said softly, wrapping his other hand around her other thigh, yanking her closer.   
“No, please, no,” Kagome shook her head, begging him.   
“If he doesn’t matter, why do you care? He has hurt you?” Sesshomaru whispered, “He is the reason for your tears?”  
“How…,” Her blue eyes narrowed. Yes, he had been watching, waiting for the perfect time?  
“You don’t need to do that. Please, don’t harm him.” Kagome swallowed, reaching out to cup his cheek.   
Sesshomaru gripped her wrist before she got the chance, “You will soon forget him. I will provide now,” He spoke sternly, trailing his clawed hands down the length of her flat stomach once again, running his digits over her swollen lips.   
Kagome gasped, arching up once again, “I already have,” She said breathlessly.   
“Good,” and then the demon descended, taking her blooming core into his mouth, tasting what he had claimed two years ago. Her nectar ran hot, coated his mouth with its sweetness. Breathless and running extremely hot, Kagome gripped his soft, silver tendrils tightly, parting her thighs as wide as possible. Her body quivered, ready to explode as his tongue flicked and penetrated, causing soft pants of desire to flow from her swollen lips.   
“Sess-Sesshomaru,” She cried out, feeling her whole body ignited and instantly become racked with tingles. The built had her nearly at the top of mountain, which she was about ready to plunge. Her hips thrust up, but he kept her in place as he mercilessly tortured her womanly parts, dragging out her surprise orgasm.   
He sat up upon both knees, gripping his swollen manhood, stroking the length before placing it against her hot core. Those hungry amber eyes lifted, meeting her stare, “I shall claim what is mine…now,” Sesshomaru said gruffly, gripping her hip with one hand and sliding his cock into her depth, none too lightly.   
Kagome cried out, pushing against his hard chest, but it was useless. The youkai was larger and twenty times stronger than her by any means. He pressed his hips tightly to her, giving Kagome time to fill her exploding lungs with oxygen once again. Her face reddened and the sweet smell of pure blood tickled his nose. A soft breath escaped his own lips, trembling with desire upon feeling her virgin walls contract around him tightly.   
Finally he thrust forward, pulling back slowly and thrusting forward again. Each time he was rewarded with a grunt of pleasure on the maiden beneath him. Her blue eyes rolled, growing heavy as the pain began to wash away and hot waves of pleasure replaced. Sesshomaru arched over her, speeding up his pace as he fucked her into the bed, claiming her as his true mate. Without even a word, or warning Sesshomaru leaned in to cup her neck. His lips peeled back from his pearly white teeth and broke her old scar, completing what he started two years prior.   
Kagome screamed out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and clawing his back without regard. Sesshomaru allowed his own growl to rumble from his throat as he mercilessly began to ride her into the floor. She panted softly against his ear, egging him on. His hips snapped and rolled with each penetrating thrust. His scent engulfed her, warned any other creature against approaching her. She was his that would be for certain.   
Her womb contracted and opened for him. His amber eyes opened, smelling the change in her scent. His pure youkai was coxing her body into doing what he wished. Baring his bloodied teeth, Sesshomaru reared back, gripping her hips tightly and slamming into her feeling his balls tighten as release fast approached. Kagome cried out, gripping the sheets under her. Within a few moments his body tensed and then slowed. His white hot seed shot from his reddened tip, coating her from the inside in hopes of taking root.   
The young woman’s breathing slowly went back to normal as the heavy demon above her already relaxed and most likely was ready for round two. His face was now eye level with hers. He gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.   
“Why me?”  
“I don’t know,” Sesshomaru admitted, “But even so, you are…mine.” He whispered, “Do you object?”  
“No,” Kagome whispered breathlessly, trying to cup his cheek one last time. The youkai lord allowed it, this time. The warmth put him at ease and he even rewarded her with a soft nuzzle.   
Not only did she get to see the mysterious youkai lord again and have him forever, but she now belonged to the man and the beast, Shiro Inu. Somehow…her heart and mind were now at peace.   
….  
…  
..  
.  
.  
..  
….  
…oOoOoOo…  
~Fin  
-Aiko

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> -Aiko


End file.
